Freaky Friday
by Ronsreallove
Summary: Der Halloweenball steht an. Doch Ron und Hermione haben an diesem Tag ein Problem. Sie sind nicht ...ganz sie selbst. Was wird alles passieren?Und wie kommen die beiden wieder aus ihrer misslichen Lage heraus?Findet's selbst raus!R&R please!Completed!
1. Chapter 1

_Freaky Friday_

_Ronsreallove_

_Kapitel 1 _

„Ron! Wenn wir schon zusammen arbeiten müssen, dann vermassle nicht auch noch alles!" „Du hast heute Mal wieder nen guten Tag, oder Mione?" „Darum geht es hier nicht!" „Und worum geht es dann?" „Um meine gute Note, die wegen dir gerade den Bach runter geht!"

„Nur weil ich ein wenig zu viel von den Spinnenbeinen hinzugefügt habe ist der Trank doch nicht gleich im Eimer!" „Doch Ron! Nur die winzigste Fehlzutat könnte gleich etwas ganz anderes hervorrufen." „Du kannst nichts anderes als zu meckern und mich schlecht zu machen, oder? Und du hast auch noch Spaß daran." „Was redest du für einen Unsinn, Ronald! Also ehrlich Mal! Harry, ich mache ihn doch nicht schlecht?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Das ewige Gezanke seiner beiden besten Freunde, die sich im Grunde genommen mehr mochten, als sie zugaben und einfach zu dickköpfig und zu schüchtern waren es dem jeweils anderen zu sagen, ging ihm entschieden auf den Keks.

„Nein", sagte Harry gelangweilt. „Du machst ihn nicht schlecht." Auf einen empörten Blick von Seiten Rons fügte er hinzu: „Aber du meckerst schon ziemlich viel an ihm rum und musst immer Recht haben, wenn du streitest." „Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", entrüstete sich Hermione.

„Siehst du", meinte er. „Danke Harry! Endlich mal jemand, der mir Recht gibt und nicht ständig an mir rumnörgelt!", sagte Ron und er und Hermione tauschten finstere Blicke aus. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und arbeitete weiter mit Neville an seinem Zaubertrank.

Er wusste genau, dass Ron für Hermione mehr empfand als nur Freundschaft. Und das Gleiche wusste er auch von Hermione. Sie mochte Ron sehr, sie hatte es Harry erzählt, eines Nachts, als sie beide keinen Schlaf fanden. Er verstand gar nicht, warum die beiden sich ständig und wegen jeder winzigen Kleinigkeit in die Wolle bekamen.

„Es ist eben Rons Art und Weise jemandem zu zeigen, dass er sich um ihn sorgt und ihn mag. Und ich muss sagen, mein Bruder hat mächtig einen an der Waffel!", meinte Ginny, Rons jüngere Schwester und Harrys Freundin, immer, wenn sie beide auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kamen.

„Wir müssen es doch irgendwie schaffen, dass diese beiden endlich merken, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind!", sagte Harry. „Da müsste schon ein Wunder geschehen!", antwortete Ginny daraufhin. Doch wie sich noch herausstellen sollte, war ein Wunder nicht nötig.

Eine Woche später wurden in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Klasse zweier Gruppen gebildet. Hermione und Ron, die nicht gerade äußerst erfreut waren den jeweils anderen als Partner zu haben, wurden auch an diesem Tag so eingeteilt, wie in der vorherigen Woche in Zaubertränke.

„Das kann ja 'ne tolle Doppelstunde werden!", murmelte Ron ironisch vor sich hin. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Hermione und schoss einen wütenden Blick in seine Richtung. „Ich sagte, ich freu mich schon auf das Mittagessen", gab Ron trocken zurück. Hermione rollte mit den Augen, so wie auch Harry.

„Ihr beide seid auch echt nicht mehr zu retten!", meinte er. Ron und Hermione ignorierten ihn. „Ruhe!", erklang dann Snapes kalte Stimme und die Klasse verstummte schlagartig. „Ich habe etwas zu verkünden!", raunte Snape weiter.

„Was denn?", flüsterte Ron. „Dass er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Haare wäscht?" Harry kicherte leise und stellte dabei fest, dass auch Hermione Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich auf ihre Wut auf den Rotschopf zu konzentrieren.

„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Nachsitzen, Weasley, Potter und Granger!" „Was!", entrüstete sich Hermione. „Was haben _ich_ und _Harry_ denn gemacht? Es war doch nur Ron!" „Oh danke 'Mione!", zischte Ron wütend. „So war das nicht gemeint!", zischte Hermione zurück. „Ach ja? Wie war es dann gemeint? Erklär's mir!" „Ach Ron jetzt führ dich nicht auf!"

„Wenn sie beide ihre Turteleien dann beenden könnten!", sagte Snape laut. Ron und Hermione liefen rot an. „Heute Abend sehe ich sie alle um sieben in meinem Büro. Wenn nicht-", er machte eine dramatische Pause. „- dann werden sie nicht länger auf diese Schule gehen."

Hermione schien fast in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Das war die größte Angst, die sie besaß: Schulverweis. Dann schien sie wieder ihre Fassung zu gewinnen und warf Ron einen bedrohlichen Blick zu. „Das ist alles deine Schuld! Wenn ich von der Schule fliege, dann bringe ich dich um!"

„Reg dich ab! Wir werden Nachsitzen und ich werde leben. Meine Fresse!", sagte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf. „Fluch nicht!", gab sie zurück. „Wie ich bereits sagte, bevor Mr Weasley und Miss Granger mich unterbrachen, habe ich etwas zu verkünden. Der Schulleiter hielt es für eine gute Idee an Halloween einen Ball zu veranstalten."

Aufgeregtes Tuscheln und Gekicher der Mädchen erfüllte den Raum. Rons Ohren wurden rot. Hermione seufzte und sah Harrys Meinung nach dann ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus. Allerdings hielt dies nicht lange vor. Fast unmittelbar nach diesem kurzen Augenblick saß sie schon wieder aufrecht da und fing an Kapitel 11 in ihrem Schulbuch zu suchen.

Harry wusste natürlich sofort wen er fragte: Ginny. Und natürlich wusste er auch wen Ron fragen wollte. Außerdem war ihm eindeutig klar, was Hermiones Reaktion zu bedeuten hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Ron sie nach ihrem „Ich bring dich um!"–Ausbruch nicht mehr fragen würde. Also nahm Harry sich vor später im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas mit Ginny auszuklügeln, was seine besten Freunde endlich zusammenbrachte.

* * *

Die Zaubertrankstunden schlichen dahin, so hatte Ron das Gefühl. Alles was er und Hermione taten war Schweigen, Schweigen und noch mehr Schweigen. Sie würde nie ja sagen, wenn er sie fragte. Außerdem glaubte sie dann wahrscheinlich wieder, er würde sie nur als letzte Rettung fragen.

Was allerdings nicht stimmte! Er wollte schon auf den letzten Ball mit ihr gehen. Ron hatte sich schon fest vorgenommen gehabt Hermione endlich zu fragen und wollte in die Bibliothek gehen, um dies auch in die Tat umzusetzen, als er dummerweise an Fleur Delacour vorbeiging. Natürlich hatte die Situation ein äußert peinliches Ende genommen und Ron war einfach zu verwirrt und beschämt, als dass er Hermione hätte fragen können. Und dann war da natürlich die Sache mit Krum. Wie er diesen Schleimbeutel hasste! Kam einfach so nach Hogwarts, wurde mal eben Schulchampion von Durmstrang, blieb in der Bibliothek die ganze Zeit in Hermiones Nähe um sie zu beobachten (was Ron daran hinderte eben dies zu tun) und schnappte sie ihm auch praktisch genau vor der Nase weg, nur weil Ron von einer gemeinen und listigen Veela abgelenkt wurde.

Er seufzte. Die Welt war einfach nicht fair!

„Ron? Ron… verdammt noch mal, **Ron**!"

Er blickte verwirrt auf.

„Ähhh… Huh?" Was für eine geniale Antwort, dachte Ron bei sich.

„Ron. Es schneit!"

„Bist du eigentlich noch ganz knusper? Wir sind DRINNEN, Hermione!"

„Hat damit nichts zu tun. Es schneit wegen dir."

„Bitte was?"

„Dein Zauberstab, Ron! Ich weiß ja nicht woran du gerade denkst, aber das müssen äußert kühle Gedanken sein."

Tja...Wenn du wüsstest, dachte Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha Leutz!

Okay... ich hab's beim ersten Kapitel vergessen, aber... hey shit happens... Das hier ist ist also meine neue FF (die euch hoffentlich ein wenig gefällt). Ich möchte mich dafür "entschuldigen", dass das erste Kapitel so kurz war. War aber nötig... fragt mich jetzt nicht unbedingt wieso g ist einfach so... so zur Einleitung. Naja, wie auch immer, hab versucht dieses hier etwas länger zu machen. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Kommentare zu den Reviews gibt's am Ende des Kapitels.

Also dann. Venceremos! Und ab geht's...

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 2_

Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht sagte Ron Harry und Hermione er müsse etwas aus dem Schlafsaal holen und er würde sie beim Abendessen treffen. Seine Freunde entfernten sich unterhaltend und Ron ging nicht, wie er gesagt hatte, in den Schlafsaal, sondern zum Raum der Wünsche. Dort angekommen passierte er dreimal den Wandbehang von Barnabas dem Bekloppten, stellte sich einen Raum vor, in dem er eine Lösung für sein Problem finden würde und ging dann durch die Tür, die erschien. Es war als würde Ron die Bibliothek betreten, nur kleiner und übersichtlicher. Er fragte sich wo er denn überhaupt anfangen sollte zu suchen, als im selben Moment wegweisende Pfeile auf dem Boden erschienen.

Ron folgte ihnen und stand schließlich vor einem Regal in dem eine Reihe von äußert merkwürdigen Büchern stand. Er fuhr mit dem Finger über die verschiedenen Buchrücken. Aber ihm stach keiner so richtig ins Auge. Sachen wie „Charming Dates – Was Hexen wirklich wollen" oder „Die Magie des Frauenverstehens" würden ihm nicht wirklich weiterhelfen Hermione dazu zu bringen ihn zu verstehen und sich mit ihm zu versöhnen, so dass Ron sie fragen konnte, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde. Immerhin waren es nur noch zwei Wochen bis dorthin.

Ron ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter, bis er es satt hatte und sich wünschte, der Raum würde ihm zeigen, welches Buch das richtige war.

‚Da hätte ich auch eher drauf kommen können', dachte Ron kopfschüttelnd, gerade, als ein großer Pfeil direkt auf ein dickes Buch deutete.

Er nahm es aus dem Regal und schlug es auf. Ein paar Seiten blätterte er durch und suchte dann im Inhaltsverzeichnis nach etwas, wie „Verstehen" oder „Gedanken lesen". So etwas in der Art gab es nicht. Ron seufzte schwer. Er würde das Buch später ausführlich durchgehen und lesen müssen. Da er noch zusammen mit Harry und Hermione Nachsitzen musste, konnte Ron sich nicht länger im Raum der Wünsche aufhalten, ging also hinunter zum Abendessen um noch etwas im Magen zu haben, bevor er sich dann mit seinen besten Freunden auf den Weg in die Kerker machte.

* * *

„Erwähnte ich schon einmal, dass ich diesen fetthaarigen Schleimbeutel hasse?", fragte Harry Ron und Hermione, als er sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ. 

Ginny, die noch auf die drei gewartet hatte, küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und machte somit den letzten Sessel am Kamin frei, sodass Ron und Hermione beide sitzen konnten.

„Nur so an die tausendmal, aber das ist ja schon seit unserem ersten Jahr hier kein Geheimnis, dass Snape eine überdimensionale Stinkmorchel ist, die es nicht fertig bringt, sich eine Flasche Shampoo zu kaufen!", sagte Ron abwertend.

„Dein Geläster hat uns doch erst die Strafarbeit eingebrockt, Ron! Du solltest nicht am größten Töne spucken. Ich hätte die Zeit wunderbar nutzen könne, um meinen Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall etwas auszubauen. Aber dank dir durften wir ja Schnecken aufschlitzen und in Gefäße tun. Das ist natürlich besser als etwas Sinnvolles zu tun!"

Hermione funkelte ihn an, beleidigt und wütend. Ron starrte mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Ginny warf Harry einen viel sagenden Blick zu, der ungefähr ausdrücken sollte: Wir müssen etwas unternehmen… schnellstens!

„Oh Hilfe! Du wirst mal die genaue Anzahl an Pergamentrollen haben, die wir auch wirklich aufhatten und nicht eine oder zwei mehr! Harry, bin ich nicht ein böser Mensch?", spöttelte Ron und erhob sich dann, bevor Hermione zurückfeuern konnte.

„Ich geh jetzt schlafen! Nacht Harry, Schwesterherz! Viel Spaß mit deinem Aufsatz Hermione, du solltest ihn fragen, ob er mit dir zum Ball geht!"

Ron ging ein wenig zügiger zur Treppe, weil er befürchtete, sie würde ihm einen Fluch hinterher schleudern. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah und als Ron oben im Schlafsaal angekommen war, war er sich sicher zu weit gegangen zu sein. Er holte das Buch aus seiner Tasche und blätterte es aufmerksam durch. Irgendwo musste doch die Lösung für sein Problem sein, sonst hätte der Raum der Wünsche ihn nicht ausgerechnet zu diesem Buch geführt.

Nach einiger Zeit kam auch Harry in den Schlaffsaal. Er sah Ron ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was ist los? Was hab ich getan, dass du mir solche Blicke zuwirfst?", flüsterte er, um die anderen nicht aufzuwecken.

„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest! Mensch Ron! Kannst du eigentlich nie aufhören Hermione zu piesacken? (A/N: Wenn Cathi das jetzt lesen würde #lol#) Der Spruch mit dem Aufsatz ging echt zu weit!"

„Sie hat angefangen!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte auf.

„Wie die Kleinkinder sag ich dir! Unmöglich! Hermione hat genauso reagiert. Und ich sage auch nicht, dass sie keine Schuld daran hat, aber du könntest solche Sprüche auch einfach ignorieren, weißt du? Fehlt nur noch, dass du sie Schlammblut nennst!"

„Das würde ich nie im Leben tun!", sagte Ron lauter als beabsichtigt. „Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?"

„Das du ein hitzköpfiger Spinner bist, der sein Temperament im Zaum halten und das Mädchen, das er liebt, zum Ball einladen sollte!", sagte Harry ruhig. „Das denke ich von dir! Und jetzt frag sie endlich, bevor wieder ein Krum kommt und sie dir wegschnappt!"

„SIE HAT KRUM EINGELADEN?"

Neville schreckte aus dem Schlaf und nuschelte etwas Unverständliches, Dean saß kerzengerade im Bett und Seamus schnappte sich sein Kissen und warf es mit all der Kraft, die man um 1 Uhr nachts haben konnte, nach Ron.

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Ja ja, schon gut! Ich bin ja ruhig!" Er wandte sich wieder flüsternd an Harry. „Sie hat also Krum eingeladen, ja?"

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Du bist auch echt blöd! Das war ein Vergleich! (A/N: Grüße an meinen Deutschlehrer Herr Dr. von der Heyde g) Ich hab jetzt keine Lust mit dir weiter darüber zu diskutieren! Wenn du das Offensichtliche nicht siehst, dann tust du mir Leid. Das ist alles was ich dazu noch sage. Gute Nacht!"

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite. Ron wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu, doch irgendwie konnte er sich nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren. Was meinte Harry mit „das Offensichtliche"? Was sah er denn nicht, dass doch angeblich so offensichtlich war? Ron gähnte herzhaft. Er beschloss die Suche für diese Nacht aufzugeben und legte sich schlafen, auch, wenn er eine ganze Weile brauchte, um Ruhe zu finden. In seinem Kopf spukte nur noch eine Frage herum:

_Soll ich, oder soll ich nicht?_

_

* * *

_

Ron erwachte mit lauter Fragen im Kopf. Eine war schwerer zu beantworten als die andere. Und so versuchte er sie alle zu ignorieren, ging hinunter zum Frühstück und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden. Hermione beachtete ihn nicht und starrte stur auf die Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_. Harry warf ihm eine Blick zu, der Ron sagte, dass, wenn er Hermione jetzt nicht fragte, Harry den ganzen Tag nur sticheln und ihn dazu drängen würde.

„Hermione?", sagte Ron, mit Seitenblick auf Harry, der ihn zufrieden anlächelte und nickte.

„Was?", erwiderte sie kühl.

Sie versteckte sich immer noch hinter der Titelseite des _Propheten_. Ron versuchte es anders.

„Könnte ich dich was fragen?"

„Du könntest, du hast es ja schließlich schon getan."

Ron spürte, dass sein Geduldsfaden erheblich dünn geworden war, seit Harry das Thema Krum angesprochen hatte. Er atmete tief ein und versuchte die Wut die in ihm aufstieg zu ignorieren.

„Würdest du freundlicherweise die Zeitung runternehmen?"

Sie ließ die Zeitung mit einem seufzen sinken, rollte mit den Augen und blickte ihn dann entnervt an.

„Was?", sagte sie noch einmal.

„Hermione, würdest du…"

Ron brach den Satz ab. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Nicht mal darüber nachgedacht, hatte er. Wie peinlich würde es denn sein, wenn sie nein sagte? Und das würde sie bestimmt, nach der Aktion von letzter Nacht. Wenn er sie überhaupt fragen wollte, dann musste er diese Geschichte erst einmal bereinigen.

„Würdest du bitte meine Entschuldigung annehmen? Ich hab mich benommen wie der letzte Volltrottel letzte Nacht. Ich weiß auch nicht. War wohl meine Wut auf Snape. Es tut mir ehrlich Leid!", sagte Ron schließlich.

Hermione sah ihn an, als hätte Ron Schnecken auf dem Kopf oder Ähnliches.

„Warte mal… _du_ entschuldigst dich **freiwillig **bei _mir_?", sagte Hermione ungläubig.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Ron gemacht?"

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden. Darf man sich jetzt nicht mal mehr entschuldigen? Hab ich das jetzt auch schon wieder falsch gemacht? Ich kann dir auch nie irgendetwas recht machen, was? Ich werde nie gut genug sein, oder?", entrüstete Ron sich.

„Nein… ich … ich meine…", stammelte Hermione.

Ron merkte was er gesagt hatte und erhob sich. Er schnappte sich noch einen Toast und sagte dann:

„Wir sehen uns im Unterricht."

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Harry seinen Freund, als dieser losmarschierte.

„Keine Ahnung. Nur hier weg!"

* * *

Hermione saß da, geschockt und verwirrt. Harry bemerkte dies.

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen Herm'. Er ist im Moment nur etwas empfindlich", sagte er beruhigend, worauf Ron noch zurückrief:

„_Bin ich NICHT_!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie auch immer."

Er lächelte Hermione an, doch die lächelte nur matt zurück. Konnte Ron gemeint haben, was sie dachte, als er sagte _‚Ich werde nie gut genug sein'_? Und warum um Merlins Willen musste sie ihn so vor den Kopf stoßen. Ein einfaches „Entschuldigung angenommen" hätte es auch getan. Sie stand auf und sagte Harry, sie müsse noch etwas in der Bibliothek suchen. Doch während sie dort saß und auf ein Buch starrte, stellte sie sich nur einen Frage:

_Warum mache ich mir das Leben eigentlich selbst schwer?_

_

* * *

_

Also... das war's auch schon. Wenn bis hier hin noch jemadn gelesen hat, bitte ein Review dalassen. Dankeschön! 

Und nun zu den Reviews:

MohnblumenTanz: Ich weiß, dass Hermione etwas arg übertreibt mit dem Rumnörgeln und so... ich werde aber noch aufklären, warum das so ist.

DerKleinePoet: Nein, ich überteibe es nicht #g# auch wenn es so aussehen mag. Aber ich muss doch für den Mathe-Leistungskurs üben, den du mir unbedignt andrehen willst # haha#

Nina-issaja: Das letzte Kapitel hab cih nicht überarbeitet, sons wäre es pro gesprochenem Satz eine Zeile gewesen, so wie hier. Hoffe, du kannst es jetzt besser lesen. :) Und, ja, es hat etwas mit dem Film zu tun. Sogar mehr als nur etwas ;)

Ronny: Naja... du wirst schon sehen #g# mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen.

sportygirl: Erwischt:) Ich fand den Spruch einfach nur zu herrlich! Ich konnte nicht wiederstehen den einzubauen! Und ja, das mit dem ollen Schiefelus stimmt auch. Aber ich wollte die Situation einfach aufgreifen. Verstehst du, wie ich das meine?

Chaneira: Auch hier kann ich nur sagen, wart's ab und sei gespannt #g#

Todesgeweihte: Jo... hab ich ja hiermit getan, nich? Auch wenn's nen bissl gedauert hat. Ich versuche die nächsten Kapitel schneller fertig zu kriegen. Kann aber nichts versprechen, wegen Schule und allem so was.

Und noch mal zur Erinnerung: Das lila Knöppken wo "Go" draufsteht, das ist das Knöppken, wo man draufdrücken mus, wenn man ein Review hinterlassen möchte. Also: DRÜCKEN!


	3. Chapter 3

_Aloha! _

Hier ist mal wieder ein kleines Chap zu dieser FF. Fehler dürft ihr für euch behalten #g# das hier wurde nicht gebetat, weil ich das jetzt unbedingt noch reinstellen musste.

Bin doch immer so gespannt auf eure Meinungen! Also, nicht vergessen, lasst mir ein Review da bitte! #mit dakelblickganzliebfrag#

Also dann, have fun (ey dat reimt sich ja sojar! Find ick jetzt ja mal grün!)

Venceremos!

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 3  
_

„Wie lange muss ich noch auf dieses Buch starren, damit ich endlich was finde?", murmelte Ron leise vor sich hin, der in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke der Bibliothek saß, ein eher untypischer Platz für ihn. (A/N: Auch wenn das langsam zur Gewohnheit wird: Gruß an Nina… „Lös dich von alleine, lös dich von alleine!" #g#) Ron verlor langsam die Geduld. Wenn er nicht bald etwas fand, würde er ohne Begleitung für den Ball dastehen und schlimmer noch, ohne seine beste Freundin und dem Mädchen seiner Träume. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Nur noch zehn Minuten bis zum Unterricht. Er verstaute das Buch in seiner Tasche, schwang sie sich über die Schulter und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

An der Tür angekommen stieß Ron mit jemandem zusammen.

„Oh tut mir wirklich…", begann er, doch dann sah er, mit wem er zusammengeprallt war und hielt er inne. Hermione.

„Oh, ich denke es hat keinen Sinn sich zu entschuldigen, du nimmst so was ja eh nicht an. Zumindest nicht, wenn es von mir kommt", sagte Ron kühl und ging an ihr vorbei, hinaus in den Korridor.

Hermione kam ihm nach.

„Ron, es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte bloß nicht erwartet, dass du dich so früh bei mir entschuldigst!", sagte Hermione flehentlich.

Ron schnaubte.

„Oh Ron, komm schon. Ich hab mich auch wie ein Trottel aufgeführt. Es war unser beider Schuld! Ich… ich würde das alles einfach gerne vergessen was passiert ist, gestern Nacht und… und es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, dass ich deine Entschuldigung eben nicht angenommen habe. Verzeihst du mir?"

Ron blieb stehen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die Augen. Hermione sah ihn fragend und bittend an und biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Rons Herz erwärmte sich auf der Stelle. Er seufzte und sein böser Blick löste sich auf.

„Ja, klar. Wie könnte ich auch nicht? Ich hasse es, wenn wir uns streiten", gestand er ihr.

„Geht mir genauso", sagte sie und sah Ron tief in die Augen.

Keiner der beiden rührte sich. Sie standen einfach nur da und sahen sich an… bis Harry kam und Ron und Hermione betreten zu Boden sahen.

„Stör ich irgendwie?", fragte Harry und sah vom einen zum andern.

„Nein", sagte Ron rasch. „Nein, schon gut, lasst uns zum Unterricht gehen, wir sind schon spät dran."

Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer schaute Harry, der zwischen seinen beiden Freunden ging, Ron und Hermione immer wieder abwechselnd an. In Verwandlung saßen die Jungs nebeneinander und Hermione zwei Reihen vor ihnen, bei Parvati und Levander. (A/N: Auch wenn sie die beiden nicht sonderlich mag, das musste sein) Professor McGonagall begann zu reden und Harry fragte Ron flüsternd:

„Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?"

In diesem Moment drehte Hermione ihren Kopf nach hinten und grinste Ron an, dann achtete sie wieder voll und ganz auf McGonagall. Ron lächelte verträumt.

„Okay, das beantwortet meine Frage. Was war das eigentlich eben, in das ich reingeplatzt bin?"

„Wie? Reingeplatzt? Nirgends bist du reingeplatzt. Gar nichts war das!", zischelte Ron Harry zu.

„Schon gut. Also, jetzt wo ihr euch wieder versteht, kannst du sie doch auch fragen, ob sie mit dir zum Ball geht."

„Man könnte ja meinen, **ich** sollte mir aussuchen, mit wem ich dort hin gehe, oder ob ich **überhaupt** gehe", sagte Ron ironisch.

„Komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck. Ich weiß, dass du mit Hermione dort hin möchtest. Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich, weißt du?"

„Also _das _meintest du mit „das Offensichtliche"! Kannst du nicht mal Englisch mit mir sprechen!"(A/N: Hey, das ganze spielt in England #g#)

„Es war nicht ganz das was ich meinte, aber so ähnlich. Also, was zögerst du noch? Um Merlins Willen frag sie!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

„Ron, wenn ich es dir doch sage…"

„Potter! Weasley!"

Die beiden Jungen verstummten. McGonagall hatte sie erwischt. Das konnte Folgen haben.

„Was sagte ich doch so eben?", fragte sie mit strengem Blick.

„Tut uns Leid Professor, wir ähm… waren anderweitig beschäftigt", endete Harry lahm.

„Eine Rolle Pergament über das, was ich eben erläuterte. Nein, schauen Sie mich nicht so an Weasley. Fragen sie einfach Miss Granger, die wird ihnen beiden schon ein wenig helfen. Aber ich warne Sie beide! Ich merke es, wenn sie Miss Granger ihre Aufsätze schreiben lassen! Versuchen Sie es erst gar nicht!" (A/N: Mhh… an wen erinnert mich das jetzt? #husthust# wiesbaum #husthust# )

Ron und Harry sahen zu Hermione und grinsten ihr breit zu. Diese verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder der Tafel zu, allerdings mit einem Schmunzeln. Die restliche Stunde über sagten weder Harry noch Ron ein weiteres Wort und ärgerten sich umso mehr, dass sie eine Extraarbeit hatten, als Professor McGonagall am Ende der Stunde der Klasse keine Hausaufgaben gab. Griesgrämig stapften sie zu ihrer nächsten Stunde.

„Ach, kommt schon Jungs!", sagte Hermione aufmunternd. „Ich helfe euch und dann seid ihr im Nu damit fertig."

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Harry.

„Ja. Ich hab heute gute Laune", zwitscherte Hermione förmlich und ging in den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

„Woran das wohl liegen mag…", sagte Harry halblaut und sah Ron dann grinsend an.

Dieser verdrehte nur die Augen und folgte Hermione.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen verabschiedete Ron sich von Harry und Hermione, um weiter in dem Buch herumzustöbern. Er ging wieder in die Bibliothek. Die ganze Mittagspause über suchte Ron (nun langsam schon verzweifelt) nach einer Lösung.

„Beim Barte des Merlin! Hier muss doch irgendwas zu finden sein!", sagte Ron wütend zu sich selbst.

„Suchst du was bestimmtes, Ron?"

Er sah auf. Eine grinsende Hermione stand vor ihm, die ein paar Bücher in der Hand hielt und versuchte auf Rons Buch zu schauen.

„Ähm… nein… nein! Absolut nicht! Nur ein wenig… äh… nebensächliche Bildung! Hehe".

Er lachte unsicher.

„Ron, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!", sagte Hermione beeindruckt.

„Tja, manchmal stecken die Leute eben doch voller Überraschungen. Wie kommt's eigentlich, dass du hier bist, 'Mione? Nicht, dass das sonderlich ungewöhnlich wäre, aber…", fragte Ron.

„Oh, na ja… ich wollte mir nur schnell ein Buch ausleihen –", sie deutete auf das Buch in ihrer Hand, „- und als ich gerade gehen wollte hab ich dich hier gesehen… allein in einer dunklen Ecke", kicherte sie.

„Nun, ich wollte wie gesagt nur ein wenig lesen. Und wo geht das besser, als in einer dunklen Ecke der Bibliothek… alleine…"

Hermione nickte. Das war Rons Chance. Er musste diesen Wälzer gar nicht mehr durchlesen. Er konnte sie hier und jetzt fragen. Sie waren allein und keiner sah sie.

„Hermione, würdest du…", fing Ron an und so irgendwo anders hin, bloß nicht zu Hermione selbst.

„Ja?", fragte Hermione und sah auf irgendeine Weise erwartungsvoll aus.

‚Komm schon Weasley. FRAG SIE!', dachte er. Doch dann sah er Harry, der auf die beiden zukam und Ron seufzte traurig auf.

„Würdest du mir bei meinem Zaubertrank Aufsatz helfen?", fragte er halbherzig.

Hermione machte ein eben so trauriges Gesicht wie Ron.

„Oh", sagte sie und ließ den Kopf sinken. „Ja, ich… könnte dir ja ein wenig helfen."

Harry kam an ihren Tisch und das Grinsen, das auf seinem Gesicht war verblasste langsam.

„Ist was?", fragte er und sah von Ron zu Hermione und wieder zurück.

„Nein, lasst uns zum Unterricht, wir sind spät dran.", sagte Hermione, erhob sich und ging in Richtung Bibliotheksausgang.

„Warum kommt mir diese Situation so bekannt vor?", fragte Harry Ron, der nicht antwortete, sondern sich erhob und tief seufzte.

* * *

Ron, Harry und Hermione saßen auf ihren Lieblingsplätzen am Feuer und Hermione half den Jungs bei ihrem Aufsatz für McGonagall. Als Ron damit fertig war, verabschiedete er sich und sagte, er wäre völlig kaputt und würde schlafen gehen. Er zog sich seinen Pyjama an, machte es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich und legte das Buch in seinen Schoß, geschlossen.

‚Am besten', dachte Ron, ‚mache ich es per Zufallsprinzip, das kommt immer was gutes bei raus.'

Allerdings musste Ron es fünf Mal mit dem Zufallsprinzip versuchen. Immer wieder schlug er willkürlich irgendwelche Seiten in dem Buch auf. Und schließlich, fand er das, was er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Die Überschrift auf der Seite lautete:

_**Seelenverbundenheit – verstehen, was der andere meint**_

_Sie wissen nicht, wie Sie mit ihrem besten Freund, ihrer Frau oder ihrem nervigen Nachbarn umgehen sollen, weil sie einfach zu verschieden sind? Wir haben die Lösung. Dieser Zauber bewirkt vollkommenes Verständnis unter den Verzauberten…_

Ron las den Rest nicht. Das war alles was er wissen musste. Seine Augen huschten zu dem Zauberspruch ganz unten auf der Seite.

_Permutarus Animus_

_(Denken sie einfach an die Person, mit der der Zauber stattfinden soll)_

Ron tat wie ihm geheißen. Er stellte sich Hermione mit aller Kraft vor und sprach dann den Zauberspruch. Er wartete gespannt. Nichts geschah. Das Buch in die Hand nehmend, sah Ron darauf hinab und pfefferte es dann in eine Ecke.

„So ein Schrott. Und dafür die ganze Mühe. Pff…"

Ron legte sich schlafen, mit einer Wut im Bauch, aber nicht auf das Buch, (na fein, auch ein wenig auf das Buch), sondern auf sich selbst. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein, auch nur zu denken, dass es für so etwas einen Zauberspruch gab. Er nahm sich fest vor, Hermione gleich morgen beim Frühstück zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball gehen würde. Dann schlief er ein.

Ron wachte auf und fand Harry neben sich vor, der ihn beinahe mitleidig ansah.

„Morgen Ron."

„Morgen Harry", nuschelte Ron. „Was'n los? Du schaust mich ja an, als ob ich die ärmste Wurst der Welt wäre."

„Na ja… so kann man's auch sagen."

„Harry? Was ist los?"

Ron war jetzt hellwach. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein und wenn er nicht sofort erfuhr was das war, würde er noch verrückt werden.

„Ron, es tut mir echt Leid. Hermione wurde gestern kurz nachdem du weg warst zum ball eingeladen."

Ron war für einen Moment geschockt. „Oh", sagte er nur.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid!", sagte Harry noch einmal und klopfte seinem Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Schon gut… Ich kann ja auch… alleine gehen."

Er wusste, es war seine eigene Schuld. Wenn er sie doch gefragt hätte. Aber das war nicht. Wieder einmal würde er zusehen müssen, wie Hermione mit einem anderen tanzte, wie sie über die Witze eines anderen lachte und vielleicht (oh grauß) wie sie einen anderen küsste.

* * *

Die nächsten zwei Wochen waren der Horror für Ron. Immer wieder kam dieser komische Typ zu Hermione und fing an mit ihr zu reden, nahm ihre Hand in seine. Ron musste seine Wut immer unterdrücken, oder ging aus dem Raum, wenn so etwas vorkam. Doch dann eines Abends….

Die drei Freunde und Ginny saßen beim Abendessen und unterhielten sich fröhlich. Ginny und Hermione berieten sich noch immer, wie sie ihre Haare zu Recht machen sollten, während Harry und Ron über die peinliche Niederlage der Chudley Canons unterhielten. Ron tat sich gerade Kartoffelbrei auf seinen Teller, als ihm auf einmal ganz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Mit einem Scheppern ließ er den Löffel fallen.

„Ron, geht's dir nicht gut?", hörte er Hermiones besorgte Stimme.

„Nein, geht schon, danke", antwortete Ron und griff dann zu seinem Becher um einen Schluck Kürbissaft zu trinken. Doch auch den ließ er klirrender Weise fallen. Inzwischen zog er alle Blicke auf sich.

„Ron, vielleicht solltest du dich besser hinlegen", meinte Hermione und stand auf um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen.

Ron wollte gerade widersprechen, als ihm schwindelig wurde.

„Ist vielleicht besser."

Hermione und Harry halfen ihm hoch in den Turm und Harry brachte Ron in den Jungeschlafsaal. Dort legte Ron sich auf sein Bett und schlief sofort ein. Ihm träumte, er liefe durch Schloss Hogwarts auf der Suche nach einem Spiegel und dann, als er ihn fand, sah er Hermione darin. Ron konnte sich nicht erklären, was dies zu bedeuten hatte und von da an, hatte er einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihn auf seiner Nase und Ron erwachte. Allerdings hielt er die Augen noch geschlossen.

‚Was für eine Nacht', dachte er, ‚Erst diese Schwindelanfälle, dann der Traum. Ich hoffe der Tag wird besser. Ach, wie sollte er denn, ich werde die ganze Zeit Hermione mit diesem schmierigen Kerl auf dem Ball sehen, heute Abend. Und dann ist heute auch noch Freitag, das bedeutet Doppelstunde Snape. Woohoo. Besser geht's nicht.'

Ron öffnete langsam die Augen und erwartete dann im Bett nebenan Harry zu sehen, doch das war nicht Harry. Es war… komischerweise… Levander! Ron setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er sah sich im Raum um, hier sah alles ganz anders aus. Ron schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, doch das waren nicht seien Beine. Und das, was ihn an der Nase so kitzelte waren auch nicht seine Haare! Was in Merlins Namen war hier los?

Er stand auf und ging zu einem Spiegel, der in einer Ecke stand. Das alles musste ein komischer Traum sein, das war das einzig realistische. Ron trat direkt vor den Spiegel und was er da sah, ließ ihn fast aufschreien.

Er war Hermione!

Einmal tief einatmend stand Ron da und hob die Hand um sich zu kneifen.

‚Eigentlich liege ich noch im Bett und träume diesen ganzen Müll hier nur!' sagte er sich mehrmals.

Doch ein Kniff in seinen unterarm bestätigte ihm das Gegenteil. Es tat weh. Es war real.

_Er war__tatsächlich Hermione!_


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha!

Hier also das vierte Kapitel von Freaky Friday. Hat mal wieder etwas lange gedauert, aber mir fehlte zwischendurch die Inspiration (ich drück mich heute ja mal wieder aus #g#) und deswegen hab ich einfach mal was anderes geschrieben, um den Kopf frei zu kriegen.

Hat wunderbar geklappt! Ich hoffe, das findet ihr auch und lasst mir am Ende ein Review hier!

Have fun reading! Virsing!

PS: Wieder einmal nicht beta gelesen worden, aber bis nächsten Sonntag wollte ich euch alle nicht warten lassen (außerdem konnte ich es auch nicht mehr aushalten #fg#)_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 4_

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte Ron geschrieen. Doch der Schock war einfach zu groß. Was war hier passiert? Warum war er Hermione? Wenn er sie war, war Hermione dann in seinem Körper? Alles Fragen, auf die Ron dringend eine Antwort finden musste. Er sah sich um. Levander und Parvati schliefen noch fest. Dann sah Ron wieder in den Spiegel und an sich bzw. Hermione hinunter. Sie (bzw. er) trug ein knielanges, eng anliegendes Nachthemd bei dem es Ron die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Wenn Hermione wüsste, was er da gerade tat, dann wäre er ein toter Mann.

Ron drehte sich wieder um und suchte nach Hermiones Morgenmantel. Er wusste noch wie er aussah von dem einen Mal, als sie in den Jungenschlafsaal gekommen war. Gerade als Ron ihn überzog und fest verschnürte, damit auch kein Teil von Hermione's Körper zu sehen war, von dem sie es nicht gut finden würde, wenn Ron darauf starrte, hörte er einen markerschütternden Schrei. (A/N: Blimey! Was für ein Satz! #g#) Und er kannte die Stimme. Es war seine eigene.

Ron rannte die Treppe hinunter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hindurch, die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch und wollte gerade die Tür aufstoßen, als er noch etwas anderes hörte.

„Ron?", fragte die verschlafene Stimme Harrys. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ähm…", hörte er seine eigene Stimme (allerdings etwas höher als sonst). (A/N: Ist euch klar warum oder? Man hört seine eigene Stimme ja immer etwas tiefer, nie so, wie andere sie wahrnehmen. Gut, wollte ich nur gesagt haben #g# Mal wieder nen bissl einen auf Rechthabewoman machen #lol# okay… weiter geht's)

„Ja… ja, alles bestens. Ich… ähm… dachte nur, ich hätte eine Spinne auf dem Kopf. Ha ha."

Es war ein unsicheres Lachen. Ron hörte Schritte auf sich zukommen. Dann ging die Tür auf und sein Körper stand vor ihm. Es war verdammt ungewohnt nach oben gucken zu müssen, um jemandem in die Augen sehen zu können und verdammt nervig dazu (A/N: Ich spreche aus Erfahrung #grummel#).

„Hallo Körper", sagte Ron zu seinem Ich. „Hallo Hermione", fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

Sie schloss die Tür, packte ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn hinunter in den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen ließ sie ihn los und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten.

„Ronald Billius Weasley! Was hast du gemacht? Gib mir sofort meinen Körper zurück!", fauchte sie los.

„Beruhige dich, ja! Ich würde auch viel lieber in meinem Körper stecken als in deinem! Glaub mir! Ich weiß auch nicht wie das passiert ist", verteidigte er sich.

„Fein! Es interessiert mich gar nicht, _wie_ es passiert ist. Hauptsache wir können es wieder rückgängig machen. Ach was rede ich da eigentlich? **_DU_** hast uns das eingebrockt, du wirst es auch wieder in Ordnung bringen!"

„Und wie, in Merlins Namen, stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich zu Dumbledore gehen und sagen: ‚_Hallo Professor Dumbledore, ich hab da so ein kleines Problem. Ich stecke in dem Körper meiner BESTEN FREUNDIN!'_"

Ein Anflug eines Lächelns war auf Hermiones Gesicht zu sehen, der allerdings recht schnell wieder verflog.

„Du wirst dich hüten es _irgendjemandem_ zu erzählen! Die werden uns für verrückt halten und uns ins St Mungo einweisen!", sagte sie hitzig und drohend.

„Ja aber Hermione, sind wir denn nicht verrückt?", fragte Ron und versuchte seine Verwirrung aus der Stimme zu verbannen.

„Also ich für meinen Teil bin nicht verrückt. Ich bin nur ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, das in dem Körper ihres Freundes steckt."

Sie sah Ron (bzw. ihren Körper) sehr selbstsicher an. Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der so viel wie ‚Und das nennst du normal?' heißen sollte. Ihr Lächeln verschwand und wurde von einem verzweifelten Blick ersetzt.

„Oh mein Gott ich **bin** verrückt!", sagte Hermione und schlug die Hände über ihrem (bzw. Rons) Kopf zusammen.

„Wir müssen den Gegenzauber noch vor dem Frühstück finden, sonst sind wir den ganzen Tag der jeweils andere. Und heute Abend ist ja auch der Ball… oh Gott heute Abend ist der Ball!"

Hermione schien noch verzweifelter und fing an vor Rons Augen auf und ab zu schreiten. Er ließ den Kopf leicht hängen. Sie wollte unbedingt zu diesem Ball. Mit diesem Kerl, der ihr andauernd, wie Ron ärgerlich feststellen musste, auf den Hintern starrte. Er war nicht gut für sie. Dieser Typ war einfach nicht das, was Hermione verdiente. ‚Aber', dachte Ron still, ‚Bin _ich_ der Richtige? Bin ich all das was sie verdient?' Es war keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn Hermione riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Okay, weißt du noch welchen Zauber du ausgesprochen hast?", fragte sie nun in einem sehr sachlichen Business-Tonfall.

„Momentchen mal!", entrüstete Ron sich. „Warum muss **_ich_** denn unbedingt Schuld sein? Warum kann es nicht **_dir_** passiert sein?"

„Weil ich-", sagte Hermione und machte eine kleine Pause, „- nie solche Fehler mache!"

„Jeder Mensch macht Fehler! Der eine mehr, der andere weniger."

„Fein! Dann bist du eben derjenige der mehr Fehler macht und deswegen hast du uns auch in diese Situation gebracht!"

Sie funkelten sich einen Moment lang böse an, dann sah Ron auf den Boden und dachte nach. Hermione hatte Recht und das ärgerte ihn. Was zum Henker hatte er denn getan, dass er nun Hermione war und sie er? Und dann fiel es ihm ein.

„Das Buch", flüsterte er vor sich hin.

„Was denn für ein Buch?", fragte Hermione verwirrt.

Ron lief rot an. Was sollte er Hermione nur erzählen? Die Wahrheit fiel schon mal aus. Er war nicht dazu bereit ihr zu sagen, was er für sie empfand. Also überlegte er sich kurzerhand eine Geschichte und hoffte inständig, dass Hermione sie ihm abnahm.

„Ähh… na ja, ich hatte mir da so ein Buch ausgeliehen, weißt du und hab ein wenig drin rumgeblättert. Und da hab ich so 'nen Zauber gefunden, der so auf unsere Situation passt, weil wir uns doch so viel streiten und so. Tja, und dann hab ich den eben ausgesprochen", stammelte Ron vor sich hin.

Hermione beäugte ihn misstrauisch und ungläubig.

„Und wie ich dich kenne, hast du dir nicht den ganzen Text durchgelesen, sondern hast nur die Auswirkungen und den Zauberspruch beachtet, richtig?", sagte sie altklug.

Ron sah wieder betreten zu Boden. Warum musste sie auch einfach alles wissen?

„Hach Ron, du bist einfach unverbesserlich!", sagte Hermione und verdrehte die Augen.

Ron machte gerade den Mund auf um etwas zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen, als Hermione das verhinderte.

„Gut, dann ist das Problem ja schon gelöst! Hol das Buch, Ron. Der Gegenzauber muss ja dabeistehen."

Ron wollte gerade in den Schlafsaal gehen, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass er in Hermiones Körper steckte.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte Ron kurz angebunden.

„Wie, du kannst nicht? Natürlich kannst du! Du gehst einfach in deinen Schlafsaal und holst das Buch. Die werden dich schon nicht… Oh, natürlich", sagte sie dann, als der Groschen fiel. „Wo ist es?"

„Es ist in meinem Koffer, müsste gleich oben auf liegen."

Hermione ging. Ron hörte jeden ihrer Schritte auf der Treppe und dann einen Ausruf.

„Oh mein Gott!"

Eiliges Fußgetrappel war zu hören und Sekunden später stand Hermione wieder vor Ron.

„Was war los? Ich hab dich schreien gehört.", fragte Ron Stirn runzelnd.

„Ich hab was gut bei dir!", sagte Hermione, rot wie eine überreife Tomate.

„Warum das?", wollte Ron nun wissen.

„Weil ich gerade Harry in Unterhosen gesehen habe!"

Hermiones (bzw. Rons) Ohren liefen hochrot an.

Ron malte sich das Bild aus, versuchte es wegzuwischen und wurde, aus einem für ihn unerklärlichen Grund, eifersüchtig auf Harry.

„Wir werden das Buch einfach später holen", erklärte Hermione und atmete tief ein. „Am besten, wir ziehen uns jetzt einfach an und…", weiter kam sie nicht.

„WAS? Wie soll ich mich denn anziehen?", warf Ron verzweifelt ein. (A/N: Man nehme sich eine Hose und ein T-Shirt und ziehe es sich an #g#Hier ist dein Schild, Ronnie!)

„Ich meine…", fügte er hinzu und zeigte auf Hermiones Körper um zu verdeutlichen, wie peinlich dies für alle beide werden konnte.

Hermiones Gesichtsfarbe wurde wieder um einiges dunkler.

„Ich kenne da so einen Zauber, du kannst ihn einfach aussprechen, die Augen schließen und dann warten, bis er beendet ist. Ich werde das gleiche tun."

„Also schön", sagte Ron, nicht ganz überzeugt, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. „Wie lautet dieser Zauberspruch?"

„Vesitus Inuatum." (A/N: An alle Leute unter den Lesern, die Latein können, eine kleine Entschuldigung. Ich weiß nicht, wie genau man so was übersetzt. Hab mir jetzt einfach hier die zwei Wörter, die ich brauchte im Internet rausgesucht und dann irgendwie umgewandelt, damit es sich ein wenig nach Zauberspruch anhört.)

„Und ich muss einfach nur den Zauber aufsagen, ja? Das ist alles?", fragte Ron, immer noch skeptisch.

„Du solltest dir die Sachen, die du anziehen möchtest, rauslegen. Du hast ja nicht wirklich viel Auswahl, bei unserer Schuluniform.", erklärte Hermione und verschwand dann in den Jungenschlafsaal, allerdings nicht ohne vorher tief eingeatmet und die Schultern gestrafft zu haben, als ob sie sich überwinden müsste etwas sehr ekeliges zu tun.

Ron starrte ihr eine Weile nach. Er war verwirrt und das nicht gerade wenig. Warum hatte der Zauber schließlich doch noch gewirkt? Vielleicht hatte er gespürt, dass es zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht nötig war? Aber nein, das war Schwachsinn! Ein Zauber konnte nicht denken! Ron bestieg die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und hoffte inständig, dass er nicht etwas Ähnliches wie Hermione erleben würde. Er hatte Glück. Die beiden anderen Mädchen waren gerade erst aufgestanden und stritten sich darum, wer zuerst ins Bad durfte. Ron holte ein paar Sachen aus Hermiones Koffer und legte sie auf ihr Bett. Dann sprach er den Zauber aus und schloss währenddessen die Augen, wie besprochen. Als der Zauber gewirkt hatte ging Ron an den beiden Streithühnern (A/N: immerhin sind es Mädchen!) vorbei.

„Wenn zwei sich streiten, freut sich der dritte", sagte Ron und fand in dem Augenblick, dass er sich tatsächlich wie Hermione anhörte.

Parvati und Levander sahen ihn verdutzt an und Ron musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Er schloss rasch die Tür, setzte sich auf den Klodeckel und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Schwer seufzend sah Ron wieder auf. Er hatte ja wirklich schon viel Mist in seinem Leben fabriziert, aber_ das hier_, gehörte definitiv zu den heftigeren Dingen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi Everyone!_

Ihr fragt euch sicher, was passiert ist, dass ich so schnell update? Nun ja... ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Aber freut euch nicht zu früh. Es ist mal wieder kurz und vielleicht auch ein wenig langweilig.

Bildet euch selbst ein Urteil. Ich hab das heir innerhalb von zwei- drei Stunden geschrieben und es wurde auch NICHT beta gelesen.

Virsing und have fun reading!

Ronsreallove

PS: Ich denke ihr wisst inzwischen, dass wenn ich Hermione sage, ich Rons Körper meine und umgekehrt... Ist doch ein wenig verwirrend, sorry #g# Ich hoffe inständig, man kann das verstehen, trotz dieser kleinen Hindernisse._

* * *

_

_Kapitel 5_

Ron ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um auf Hermione zu warten. Und schließlich nach gut fünf Minuten kam sie zusammen mit Harry herunter.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Schmöker? Hast du dir das Ding von Hermione ausgeliehen?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Hermione schnaubte belustigt.

„Nein", sagte sie schließlich und sah zu ihrem Ich herüber. „Ganz bestimmt nicht."

Ron fühlte, dass er rot anlief. Um Harrys Gedanken von dem Buch abzulenken, ging er auf seine beiden Freunde zu.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte er schlicht.

„Morgen Hermione!", sagte Harry und grinste.

„Nun, lasst uns zum Frühstück gehen. Ich hab einen Mordshunger!", sagte Ron. Hermione sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Okaaaay", sagte Harry und musste noch breiter grinsen. „Dann lasst uns mal gehen."

„Oh, geh du schon mal vor Harry. Ich muss noch was mit Ro- mit Hermione besprechen", sagte Hermione und sah Ron böse an.

Einen Augenblick lang war Stille, dann: „Gut, wie ihr meint."

Harry ging, allerdings nicht ohne seinem besten Freund einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Was war denn das gerade?", fragte Hermione an Ron gewandt.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte dieser und lief rot an.

„Hermione beäugte ihn ein wenig misstrauisch, schien sich dann aber wieder daran zu erinnern, was sie eigentlich wollte.

„Ron, dir ist doch klar, dass du nicht so reden kannst, wenn du in meinem Körper steckst?"

„Wie rede ich denn?", wollte Ron verwirrt wissen.

„Na... wie **du** eben!", gab Hermione zurück.

„Und wie soll ich deiner Meinung nach reden?"

„Ach Ron! Ich meine … ich wusste ja, dass du schwer von Begriff bist, aber **_so_** **_schwer_**?"

„Okay… ich muss so reden wie du, schon klar. Aber das kann ich nicht, 'Mione! Ich kann halt nicht so besserwisserisch (A/N: Jaah! Das Wort gibt's! Ich hab nachgesehen #g#) sein, wie du! Ich kann's einfach nicht!"

„Ich bin besserwisserisch?", fragte Hermione nun aufgebracht.

„Ja, das bist du!"

„Nun, dich nachzuahmen wird ja nicht so schwer sein. Ich muss einfach stur durch die Gegend stolzieren und im Unterricht nicht aufpassen!", sagte Hermione schnippisch.

„Ach ja? Tja, ich schätze dich zu spielen, wird wohl doch nicht so schwer sein, wie ich dachte! Ich muss einfach alle herumkommandieren und alles abwürgen, was nichts mit Arbeit zu tun hat und Spaß macht!", gab Ron ebenso schnippisch als Antwort.

„Ich würge nicht alles ab, was Spaß macht!", entrüstete sich Hermione.

„Spaßwürgerin!"

„Faultier!"

„Besserwisserin!"

„Sturkopf!"

(A/N: „Egoistisches Bongvernichter-Frettchen! #lach# Gruß an Nina und alle „Free For All"- Zuschauer dieser Welt #g#)

Die beiden funkelten sich an. Ron musste so schnell wie möglich seinen Körper wiederbekommen! Hermione war jetzt schon unausstehlich und sie war egrade mal eine halbe Stunde er. (A/N: komischer Satz. Hat man hoffe ich verstanden) Außerdem...Was wenn Harry Hermione etwas erzählte, dass ihm zum Verhängnis werden könnte?

„Gib mir lieber das Buch, damit ich die Seite raussuchen kann und hier alles wieder normal wird und wir zurück können. Jeder schön in seinen eigenen Körper!", sagte Ron und grinste gehässig.

„Grins nicht so blöd! Es war immerhin dein Fehler, dass-"

„Das Buch!", sagte Ron laut und schnitt Hermione somit das Wort ab.

„Ja ja, schon gut! Hier hast du es."

Sie überreichte ihm das Buch und Ron suchte die Seite, wobei er versuchte, Hermione keinen Einblick zu verschaffen. Es war ihm immer noch peinlich und wenn sie es sah, konnte sie es sich wahrscheinlich alles zusammenreimen, so schlau wie sie war.

„Hier ist es!", rief Ron freudig.

„Und? Was steht da denn nun?", fragte Hermione neugierig und wollte immer noch einen Blick auf die Seite erhaschen.

Ron las und ihm wurde schlecht.

„Was?", wollte Hermione wissen, die seinen Gesichtsausdruck offenbar deuten konnte.

Ron räusperte sich. „Da steht… °räusper°… da steht, ‚_Der Zauber tritt nur bei Vollmond ein_ … deswegen hat sich die Sache auch so verzögert, ich hatte den Spruch schon vor zwei Wochen ausgesprochen."

„Und weiter?", drängte Hermione.

„ _Der Zauber tritt nur bei Vollmond ein und kann Schwindelgefühle oder Kopfschmerzen hervorrufen. Er wird erst wieder aufgehoben, wenn das Verständnis zwischen den beiden Personen hergestellt ist.'_ Kurz gesagt, 'Mione… es gibt keinen Gegenzauber."

Ron wartete auf die Explosion. Allerdings kam sie nicht. Und wenn doch, dann konnte Hermione sie recht gut unterdrücken. Sie atmete tief ein und aus.

„Also gut", sagte sie dann. „Was ist an mir so schwer zu verstehen?"

„Bitte wie war das?", fragte Ron verdutzt.

„Was an mir verstehst du nicht?", wiederholte Hermione. Ron sah sie sprachlos an.

„Nun komm schon, Ron! Wenn es keinen Gegenzauber gibt, dann müssen wir die Sache eben so klären! Beantworte meine Frage!"

„Nein, das werde ich garantiert nicht!", sagte Ron, dem wieder einmal ziemlich heiß wurde.

„Ronald Billius Weasley! Sofort!"

„Nein, Hermione Jane Granger!", äffte Ron sie nach.

„Schön! Dann bist du dafür verantwortlich, wenn wir für immer so bleiben müssen! Ich gehe jetzt frühstücken! Überleg dir, was dir lieber ist! Guten Tag, Ron!"

Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie dramatisch davon und ließ einen verlegenen und nachdenklichen Ron zurück. Er musste es ihr sagen. Er hatte keine Wahl. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Ron nahm sich vor erst einmal zu frühstücken und sich dann eine Liste zu machen, wo alles draufstand, was ihm an dem Mädchen seiner Träume unverständlich war. Und dann würde er einfach so formulieren, dass sie nicht merkte, was er für sie empfand.

„Oh Merlin!", murmelte Ron vor sich hin. „Ich verhalte mich doch tatsächlich wie sie! Ob das wohl an den Genen liegt? Ach Quatsch mit Kürbissaft! Langsam werde ich verrückt!"

* * *

Im Unterricht passte Ron nicht auf, sondern fertigte seine Liste an. Harry versuchte einige Male darauf zuschielen und fragte ununterbrochen, warum er denn nicht aufpassen würde.

Gerade hatte Hermione (als Ron) schon ihre vierte richtige Antwort gegeben und bekam wie üblich Punkte für Gryffindor.

„Ich bin beeindruckt Mr Weasley! Wirklich beeindruckt!", sagte McGonagall und lächelte ihn an. Etwas für sie sehr untypisches.

„Wisst ihr was?", sagte Harry, nachdem sie das Klassenzimmer eine viertel Stunde später verließen. „Man könnte meinen, ihr hättet die Körper getauscht. Verrückt nicht wahr?"

Harry lachte und ging zügigen Schrittes zu Ginny. Ron und Hermione sahen sich an. Ron schuldbewusst, Hermione wütend.

„Ja, total verrückt, Harry", flüsterte sie und ging dann zu den anderen.

Ron seufzte schwer und holte die fast fertige Liste aus seiner Tasche. Bis jetzt stand darauf:

_Warum mag sie diesen bulgarischen Mistkerl?_

_Weshalb kann sie nicht verstehen, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben nicht immer sofort erledigen möchte?_

_Warum macht sie ständig Sachen, von denen sie weiß, dass sie mich aufregen?_

_Warum bringe ich sie ständig zum weinen?_

Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum (Hermione hatte jetzt eine Freistunde) und setzte sich an einen Sessel nahe dem Kamin. Er brütete noch ein wenig über seiner Liste, anstatt seinen Hausaufgaben zu machen. In seinen eigenen Körper zu kommen war im Moment wichtiger. Doch letztendlich fiel ihm nur noch eine Frage ein… die wichtigste und bedeutendste. Ron wusste, dass er deswegen in diesem Schlamassel war. Schweren Herzens schrieb er:

_Warum liebt sie mich nicht?_

_

* * *

_Sooo... das wars auch schon wieder. Lasst mir doch bitte ein Review hier! Würde mich sehr freuen.

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch allen danken, die das heir lesen und Auch Reviews geschrieben haben! THX THX THX! Das ist echt super von euch!


	6. Chapter 6

Hallöle!

"Ich präsentiere Ihnen voller Stolz (naja.. nicht ganz so voll, eher so halb-voll... ach nee ich bin ja nicht so der optimistische Typ g also dann eher halb-leer) das absolut brandneue Kapitel von Freaky Friday! °Rod spielt einen Tusch° (hehe, Inisder!)"

Kurze Aufklärung bevor es los geht: "B/N" bedeutet Beta Note und all das Zaug stammt von meiner wunderbaren Freundin und Beta Leserin! (Punkpirat! Schaut mal bei ihr vorbei! Sie schreibt echt gute FFs!)

Also, ohne (noch weiter) große Reden zu schwingen:

Have fun reading!

_

* * *

Kapitel 6_

Beim Mittagessen füllte Ron sich nur wenig auf seinen Teller. Sein Appetit war nicht sonderlich groß, angesichts der Sache, die er heute noch tun musste. Und überhaupt, was, wenn es gar nicht funktionierte? Was, wenn der Zauber wusste, dass er nicht die ganze Wahrheit gegenüber Hermione ausgesprochen hatte? Und wieder sagte er sich selbst, dass ein Zauber nicht denken konnte. Aber in dem Buch stand etwas davon, dass der Spruch solange nicht rückgängig gemacht werden konnte, bis alle Unklarheiten zwischen den Personen geklärt sind. Er seufzte schwer. Es lief alles darauf hin, dass er ihr seine Liebe gestehen musste.

„Hermione? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny, die neben Ron saß.

„Huh?", sagte er und sah auf. „Oh- ähm- ja klar. Wieso?"

„Du verhältst dich heute ein wenig komisch, meine Liebe", meinte Ginny und sah mit verengten Augen ihre Freundin an (die eigentlich ihr Bruder war).

„Na ja, das ist nur, weil ich ständig an die Sache nachher denken muss", sagte Ron, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Er schalt sich gerade stillschweigend selbst, als Ginny ihn aus seiner misslichen Situation brachte.

„Ach… der Ball wird schon in Ordnung werden, Herm'. Ron wird dich bestimmt zum Tanzen auffordern, da bin ich mir sicher!"

„Was?", fragte Ron ein wenig geschockt und verdutzt, warum Ginny Hermione so etwas sagen sollte.

„Ach komm schon! Ich weiß doch, dass du gehofft hast, er würde dich auffordern mit ihm hinzugehen! Ich frage mich, warum er es nicht gemacht hat. Weißt du, er mag dich sehr. Das hat er mir persönlich gesagt."

„Ist ja toll, wie das man seine Geheimnisse so gut behütet weiß, Schwesterchen!", sagte Ron zornig.

Wie konnte Ginny sein größtes Geheimnis einfach so ausplaudern, besonders in Gegenwart von Hermione, die es ja nun mal unweigerlich betraf? Und „persönlich gesagt" hatte er es ihr auch nicht. Sie hatte durch einen dummen Zufall einen Brief gelesen, den Ron für Hermione geschrieben hatte. In eben diesem stand, dass er, wenn sie wollte, gerne einmal einen Ausflug nach Hogsmead allein mit ihr verbringen würde. Also praktisch eine „Date-Frage" (A/N: Sorry, ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich es hätte sonst nennen sollen #g# Klärt mich bitte auf wie so was heißt!) (B/N: vielleicht Einladung? #überleg#... mh, wat besseres fällt mir auch nich ein) Eigentlich hatte Ron nicht einmal vorgehabt, den Brief überhaupt abzuschicken. Jedoch zwang Ginny ihn, ihr die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Ein peinlicher Nachmittag. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über gegrinst, was es Ron nicht gerade einfacher gemacht hatte, ihr alles zu erzählen.

„Hast du mich gerade „Schwesterchen" genannt?", fragte Ginny verwundert.

Ron spürte, dass jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war. _‚Ich und meine große Klappe!'_

„Ähm – ich meinte, Schwesterchen… von Ron. Hab ich das nicht gesagt?", versuchte der (eigentliche) Rotschopf sich zu retten, doch es half nichts.

Ginny riss vor Erstaunen den Mund auf und sagte sehr laut: „Ron?"

„Schhh! Oh, Hermione wird mich umbringen", jammerte Ron, als ihm gerade wieder die Worte seiner besten Freundin einfielen.

‚_Du wirst dich hüten es _irgendjemandem_ zu erzählen!'_

„Aber das ist ja… oh Merlin! Ich meine… Wie? Wann? Wieso?", stotterte Ginny und sah ihren Bruder, der im Körper ihrer besten Freundin steckte, fragend an.

„Beruhige dich erst mal, ja? Das… das war alles ein dummes Missgeschick."

Und Ron erklärte ihr alles. Von dem Zauberbuch bis hin zu dem Morgen, an dem er als Hermione aufgewacht war. Sie hörte interessiert und teilweise kopfschüttelnd zu. Als er geendet hatte lachte sie kurz auf.

„Ron, das nenne ich kein „dummes Missgeschick", sondern pure Doofheit! (B/N:Der war gut! #Lach# )Sag mal, bist du vielleicht adoptiert worden? (B/N: noch so einer! #gröhl#) Ich glaub, keiner aus unserer Familie schafft es so viel Unsinn anzustellen.", meinte Ginny.

„Und was ist mit Fred und George?", fragte Ron.

„Ach, die haben Mum und Dad wahrscheinlich gleich dazugekriegt. Gratis!", gluckste sie.

„Haha, du bist wirklich äußert lustig Ginny! Schon mal über eine Karriere als Komikerin nachgedacht? Stell dich einfach auf die Bühne und die Leute lachen über dich, ohne, dass du auch nur ein Wort sagst. Ich versprech es dir!", sagte Ron gehässig.

Ginny schlug ihn auf den Arm.

„Was habt ihr beide denn? Gibt's was zu streiten?"

Die Geschwister sahen auf. Dort standen Harry und Ron (bzw. Hermione).

„Oh, nein, Harry. Alles in bester Ordnung", versuchte Ron so Hermione-like wie möglich zu sagen.

„Ähm – kommst du kurz mit, Hermione? Ich will nur… na ja… du weißt schon… diese Sache da erledigen", sagte Ginny in bedeutungsschwerem Ton zu Ron.

„Wa- oh, ja, natürlich", antwortete er, als er begriff. Hermione sah die beiden misstrauisch an.

„Bevor ihr geht, muss ich noch mit euch reden. Setz dich schon mal Harry, ich komm gleich nach."

Harry stapfte davon in Richtung eines freien Platzes, offenbar verwirrt. Die anderen drei gingen in eine etwas ruhiger Ecke der Halle, um nicht belauscht zu werden.

„Ich nehme an, Ron hat sich verplappert", sagte Hermione gerade heraus. Er seufzte erneut.

„Es war nicht seine Schuld. Ich hab ihn gezwungen mir zu sagen was los ist. Du weißt, wie hartnäckig ich sein kann, Herm'", meinte Ginny sofort.

Ron sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln verblüfft an. Sie setzte sich für ihn ein, stellte sich ausnahmsweise einmal auf seine Seite. Was war passiert? (B/N: sie hat Mitleid, weil er adoptiert wurde ;) ) (A/N: Ja, das könnte natürlich sein #lol#)

„Ja, aber ich weiß auch wie schnell Ron nachgibt", sagte Hermione stur und beide Mädchen funkelten sich an.

Ron sah von der einen zur anderen.

„Okay, alles wird gut, nicht streiten, wir sitzen auch so schon in Schwierigkeiten, die groß genug sind, da können wir einen Zickenkrieg nicht gebrauchen", sagte Ron vorsichtig und seine Schwester und die Liebe seines Lebens waren sich offenbar im Stillen darüber einig geworden, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war Ron mit bösen Blicken zu bedenken.

„Schön", sagte Hermione, atmete einmal kurz ein und fuhr dann an Ron gewandt fort. „Schon darüber nachgedacht, ob du heute Abend wieder du selbst sein möchtest?"

Ron seufzte, wie es ihm vorkam, schon zum zehnten Mal an diesem Tag.

„Ja 'Mione, hab ich. Und ich würde das doch äußert vorziehen. Nie wieder ein Kleid!"

„Wann hattest du denn mal ein Kleid an?", fragte Hermione verwirrt, lachte aber.

„Du willst mir doch nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, dass mein letzter Festumhang sehr männlich aussah!"

„Nun… nein… tat er nicht."

„Also… wenn wir nachher Zeit haben, werden wir das irgendwie regeln. Achtung, Harry!", zischte Ron und die drei grinsten ihren Freund an.

„Habt ihr Geheimnisse vor mir?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Aber nicht doch, Süßer!", sagte Ginny, umarmte Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Ron und Hermione um. „Ich seh dich dann später, Herm'!"

Sie zwinkerte ihrem Bruder zu. Sie wollte also mit ihm reden, aber Ron verstand nicht ganz. Was gab es da denn noch zu besprechen? Hermione schien sich das gleiche zu fragen, denn sie warf Ron einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Komm schon, Harry, lass uns Essen gehen", drängelte Ginny.

„Du hast doch schon geges – aua! – ohh, ja, lass uns gehen", sagte Harry mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht. Seine Freundin war ihm auf den Fuß getreten.

Das Paar war schon ein paar Meter gegangen, als Harry sich umdrehte und sagte: „Hey Ron! Hab ich ganz vergessen zu sagen! Ich hab für heute noch eine Stunde Quidditch Training angesetzt! Ich weiß heute ist zwar der Ball, aber die Slytherins haben das Feld für morgen gebucht und da wir Sonntag unser Spiel haben… (A/N: Ich weiß, die Spiele sind eigentlich immer samstags, aber ich hab das hier einfach mal so gedreht, dass das wegen dem Ball verlegt wurde #g#)."

Hermione stand dort, wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Qu-quidditch?", stotterte sie und sah Harry entsetzt an. „Ich kann nicht!"

„Wie, du kannst nicht?"

„Ich… ich kann nicht", wiederholte Hermione.

„Ron, ich hab das Training nur wegen dir angesetzt! Du wolltest üben!", sagte Harry zornig.

Das stimmte. Ron hatte ihn nach dem letzten Training gefragt, ob sie vor dem Spiel noch einmal üben könnten, die ganze Mannschaft, einfach zur Sicherheit.

„Ähm… ja, aber ich…" Hermione war zum ersten Mal um Worte verlegen. Ron verspürte ein wenig Triumph.

„Er kann wirklich nicht", mischte sich Ginny nun ein.

Harry sah von ihr, zu Ron, zu Hermione. Dann holte er tief Luft, offenbar ziemlich wütend.

„Okay, ich weiß zwar nicht, was hier gespielt wird, aber ich hab das auf deinen Wunsch hin organisiert. Ich mach mich bei dem Rest der Mannschaft damit nicht gerade beliebt, weißt du? Die sind ziemlich sauer, weil sie sich alle lieber auf den Ball vorbereiten wollen."

„Was du nicht sagst", murmelte Ginny, doch Harry hörte sie und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Liebe dich!", flötete Ginny eilig (B/N:waren die **3 **magischen Worte nicht ICH liebe dich? #g# Also mit ich oder hast du das extra so gemacht?) (A/N: Jo, is extra! Man kann nämlich „Love ya" so schlecht übersetzen #g#). Harry sah wieder zu Hermione (die er für Ron hielt).

„Ich stimme dir zu, wir brauchen noch eine Stunde zum Üben, das ändert aber nicht die Stimmung der Mannschaft. Ich hab dich verteidigt und alles. Ron, wenn du jetzt nicht zu diesem Training erscheinst, dann seh ich mich gezwungen dich raus zuwerfen", sagte Harry ernst.

Ron stand der Mund offen. „Meinst du nicht, dass ist ein wenig hart Harry?", fragte er hastig und panisch.

„Ich denke nicht, Hermione. Ich hätte das auch bei jedem anderen gesagt! Also, was ist?"

Ron stellte sich hinter Harry, flehte Hermione stumm an und hoffte, dass sie Lippenlesen konnte.

„_Bitte! Geh da hin. Bitte! Ich tu alles! Alles!"_

„Okay, überredet", sagte sie mehr zu Ron, als zu Harry.

„Geht doch! Wir sehen uns um fünf Uhr." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Harry, dicht gefolgt von Ginny, die den andern beiden entschuldigende Blicke schenkte.

Als sie außer Hörweite waren, warf Ron sich Hermione beinahe vor die Füße.

„Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke…. (noch ca. 10 Mal wiederholt #g#)! Das vergess' ich dir nie! Du bist ein Engel! Ich meine…", sagte Ron und lief leicht rosa an. „Naja, du weißt schon was ich meine."

„Glaub nicht, dass ich das gerne mache!", sagte Hermione und ging aus der Großen Halle. Ron folgte ihr.

„Ja, deswegen weiß ich das auch sehr zu schätzen! Tausend Dank!"

„Komm runter", meinte Hermione und Ron sah, wie ihre (bzw. seine) Ohren rot wurden. „Ich konnte ja nicht zulassen, dass du aus der Mannschaft fliegst. Du bist immerhin ein richtig guter Spieler." (B/N: bis auf die aus versehen 258000 reingelassenen Tore.. #fg#) (A/N: Ach komm! Die 28 Spiele, die Gryffindor dadurch verloren hat…Schwamm drüber ;) )

„Danke", sagte Ron und lief noch ein wenig mehr rosa an.

Die Glocke läutete. Ron und Hermione machten sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Harry gesellte sich wenig später zu ihnen.

„Wegen euch hab ich mein Mittagessen ausfallen lassen müssen!", grummelte er, als auch schon Snape in den Raum schwebte, wie eine übergroße, unheimliche Fledermaus.

„Schlagen sie ihre Bücher auf Seite 230 auf…", raunte er.

„Und der Alptraum beginnt…", seufzte Ron.

* * *

Sooo... das war's mal wieder! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Lasst mir doch bitte bitte bitte ein Review da. Lieb von euch! Thx! Noch mal Ein dickes Dankeschön an alle, die mir bis jetzt immer ein Review geschrieben haben! Ihr seid's echt super! 


	7. Chapter 7

_Hallooooooo Schwester! _

_(Ich liebe die Animaniacs! Einer der geilsten Comics die's gibt!)_

Soooo... das hier ist also Kapitel 7. Hat mal wieder nen Weilchen gedauert, aber ich hatte zwischendurch nen ziemlichen Hänger. Ich hoffe ihr findet's gut, ich glaub es ist mir ganz gut gelungen. bin mir aber nicht sicher, also last mir doch netterweise ein Review hier und gebt mir Bestätigung oder eben auch Widerspruch, ganz wie ihr es eben empfindet... (Himmel, das hört sich vielleicht an #g#)

Okay... wie immer!

Have fun reading!

PS: B/N bedeutet immer noch Beta-Note und das Zeug stammt immer noch von PunkPirat (die Leser hypnotisier Lest ihre FF's lest ihre FF's! #g#)

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 7_

Nach der Doppelstunde VgdK gingen die drei Freunde zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors (A/N: Nee, echt? Ich dachte immer die gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins… wo hab ich eigentlich mein Schild hingelegt? #such# ;) ) Harry sagte Ron (wie er glaubte), dass er sich beeilen solle, da das Training so früh wie nur möglich enden sollte. Immerhin brauchten sie alle ein bisschen Zeit, um sich vorzubereiten. Hermione wurde mit jeder Minute, um die das Quidditch Training näher rückte, blasser im Gesicht. Ron nahm sie kurz beiseite.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er in besorgtem Ton.

„Ja, i-ich denke schon", meinte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Du – du kannst auch noch absagen", sagte er.

Es war Ron ein wenig schwer gefallen diesen Satz über seine Lippen zu bekommen. Er liebte Quidditch! Aber ihm war inzwischen klar, dass er Hermione mehr liebte, mehr als alles auf der Welt. Und sie hatte offenbar so große Angst davor, dass es Ron lieber war, wenn er aus der Mannschaft flog, als sie weiterhin so leiden sehen zu müssen.

„Nein!", sagte sie bestimmt. „Ich will nicht, dass du aus der Mannschaft geschmissen wirst! Auch, wenn es deine Schuld ist, dass ich überhaupt an deiner Stelle am Training teilnehmen muss!"

Ron sah beschämt zu Boden und musterte seine Füße.

„Da du mir ja jetzt diesen riesen Gefallen tust… kann ich… irgendwas für **dich** tun? Ich meine, es sieht nicht so aus, als ob wir uns bis zum Ball wieder zurück verwandeln werden."

Hermione ließ ein wenig den Kopf hängen.

„Soll ich vielleicht Parvati fragen, ob sie dir… na ja… _mir_ die Haare hochsteckt, oder so was?"

Ron kam sich ein bisschen bescheuert vor, aber er wollte ihr zeigen, wie dankbar er ihr für das, was sie tat, war.

„NEIN!", schrie Hermione beinahe, offenbar entsetzt. Sie räusperte sich und hatte dann wieder einen Flüsterton. „Nein, bitte alles, nur das nicht!"

Ron kicherte. Hermione lächelte ihn zum ersten Mal an diesem verrückten Tag an.

„Du würdest mir schon einen Gefallen tun, wenn du Ginny fragst, ob sie dir das Kleid anzieht."

„Sicher! Alles was du willst."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang tief in die Augen, nicht ein Wort sagend, bis Harry sie aus ihrem Schweigen riss.

„Ron, kommst du?", fragte er.

Hermione atmete zitternd ein und wollte Harry folgen, der schon halbwegs aus dem Portraitloch war, als Ron sich ein Herz fasste, sie bei der Hand festhielt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Danke", sagte er, vollkommen rot im Gesicht. Hermione lächelte verlegen und ging.

Ron ließ sich in einen der Sessel am Feuer fallen und seufzte schwer. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann hörte er allerdings ein bekanntes Geräusch und er blinzelte. Seine Schwester kam auf ihn zu, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er sah sie verdattert an.

„Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht beim Training sein? Oder bin ich eingeschlafen und es ist schon vorbei?" Er saß kerzengerade im Sessel. „Wie geht's Hermione?"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen.

„Das Training ist nicht vorbei, Ron! Es hat noch nicht mal angefangen. Was bedeutet, dass du nicht eingeschlafen bist und ich auch nicht weiß wie es Hermione geht. Was deine Frage betrifft, was ich hier tue: Ich leiste dir Gesellschaft. Ich will mit dir reden."

„Aber…?"

„Wie ich mich aus den Kapitäns - Klauen Harrys habe reißen können?", kicherte sie. Ron nickte stumm.

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich hätte sehr starke Kopfschmerzen. Das klappt auch immer, wenn… nun ja… sagen wir einfach, es klappt immer." (A/N: Sorry, aber das Klischee konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkeifen Denkt jetzt nicht allzu schlimm von Ginny, sie ist auch nur ein Mädchen mit gewissen Bedürfnissen g)

Ron sah seine Schwester an und dachte einen Moment über ihren Kommentar nach, bevor er sich überlegte, dass er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen wollte. Er erinnerte sich an etwas, dass früher am Tag geschehen war.

„Ginny, kann ich dich was fragen?", sagte Ron.

„Mhh, mal sehen: du kannst reden, sogar in vollständigen Sätzen und hast glaube ich auch ein wenig gesunden Menschenverstand… ich sehe kein Problem. Schieß los."

„Haha… denk noch mal über die Komikerin – Sache nach, ja, Schwesterherz? Aber mal im Ernst. Warum hast du dich vorhin auf meine Seite gestellt?"

„Wann?"

„Als Hermione rausgefunden hat, dass ich mich verplappert hab. Da hast du mich verteidigt. Warum? Machst du doch sonst nie. Redest sonst immer von „Girl-Power" oder so 'nem Schrott. Von wegen, Mädchen müssen zusammenhalten. Warum diesmal nicht?"

„Nun, ich weiß, du hast Mist gebaut. Aber ich weiß, warum du es gemacht hast und ich finde den Grund wirklich… na ja… süß!" (A/N: Ich weiß… ein Kotzwort, aber mir fiel kein anderes ein #g#)

Ron rümpfte die Nase. Mädchen! Die sollte einer verstehen!

„Sieh mal… du bist in Hermione verknallt und deswegen hast du es gemacht!", sagte Ginny.

„Wie du ihr heute so nett verraten wolltest", sagte Ron. Und da fiel ihm wieder etwas ein.

Hatte Ginny nicht gesagt, sie wüsste, dass Hermione gehofft hätte, er, Ron, würde sie zum Ball einladen? Hatte er eine Chance bei ihr? Empfand das Mädchen seiner Träume vielleicht doch ein wenig mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn? War es möglich, oder war dies alles nur ein weiterer Traum. Ron kniff sich in den Arm. Zumindest war es kein Traum, aber hatte Ginny Recht?

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", wollte sie wissen.

„Huh? Oh, nur so… ich… ich dachte ich hätte nen Krampf im Finger oder so", log Ron. (A/N: Schon mal nen Krampf im Finger gehabt Leute? Ich nicht… jetzt könnte die olle Hüls wieder kommen: „Blablabla… das hätte man aber erkennen können, dass der gelogen hat!" Gruß an Claudia, Nina und Timon #g# Ihr seid ja die einzigen aus unserer Klasse, die das hier lesen, sonst wär die Liste noch nen wenig länger…weiter jetzt.)

„Ich muss noch mal in die Bibliothek", sagte Ron, erhob sich aus dem Sessel und machte sich auf den Weg. Ginny kam ihm nach.

„Was willst du da?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Du und die Bibliothek? (A/N: „Läuft da was?" #g# Nah, Scherz) Seit wann gehst du da freiwillig rein, wenn du das nicht musst?"

„Ich… ähm…", stotterte Ron, sagte sich dann aber, dass es eh keinen Zweck hätte, es vor Ginny zu verheimlichen, vor allem weil er ihre Hilfe gut gebrauchen konnte.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum fragte er Ginny, genau wie Hermione es gewollt hatte, ob sie ihm helfen würde, Hermiones Kleid anzuziehen. Beide gingen hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal, wo Parvati und Levander bereits dabei waren sich umzuziehen. Ron sah nur eine Sekunde lang hin (B/N: Na klar. nur eine Sekunde. Bitte definiere diese Zeiteinheit #g#), um sich dann die Hand vor die Augen zu schlagen, rot anzulaufen und auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen. Ginny zerrte ihn auf der Hälfte der Treppe wieder zurück nach oben.

„Wo zum Teufel willst du hin? Ich dachte ich soll dir helfen?", fragte Ginny, Rons Arm weiterhin umklammernd.

„Ginny, ich kann nicht da reingehen, während Parvati und Levander dort drinnen nur in UNTERWÄSCHE stehen!", sagte Ron und wurde noch einen Rot-Ton (A/N: Ich hab immer noch nicht rausgefunden, wie man das schreibt! Das regt mich echt auf!) dunkler im Gesicht.

„Ach komm! Als ob du nicht davon träumen würdest!", lachte Ginny. „Aber nein, wahrscheinlich träumst du von-"

„Denk nicht mal daran diesen Satz zu vollenden!", warnte Ron und bedachte seine Schwester mit einem düsteren Blick.

„Schon gut… schon gut! Also, mach' jetzt einfach die Augen zu, ich führ dich schon rein und alles. Wird schon schief gehen." (B/N:hört sich an wie nen Drabble)

Gesagt getan. Ginny brachte Ron in den Schlafsaal (B/N: ach darum geht's), erfand eine pfiffige Lüge als die beiden anderen Sechstklässlerinnen fragten, warum Hermione denn mit geschlossenen Augen hereinkommen würde („Sie möchte sich überraschen lassen, wisst ihr? Ich hab ihr den Festumhang ausgesucht und sie mir, wir machen das gegenseitig.") und half Ron dann in ein hauchzart rosa Kleid. Es hatte dünne Träger, die in einen korsagenartigen Oberkörperteil liefen (A/N: hört sich etwas komisch an, ich weiß #g#). Am unteren Ende davon, war ein wunderschönes Muster eingestickt. Von dort an, bis kurz unters Knie fiel ein Seidenstoff in leichten Falten über Hermiones Beine. (A/N: Ich weiß, ich bin echt schlecht im Beschreiben. Deswegen hab ich ne kleine, detaillierte Skizze davon angefertigt, den Link findet ihr unten…) Ginny übernahm außerdem das Schminken und die restlichen kleinen Details.

Dann stellte sie sich einige Schritte von ihrem „Kunstwerk", wie sie es nannte, weg und sagte schließlich mit einem Lächeln:

„_Perfekt_!"

Um zwanzig Minuten vor acht ging Ron hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry war schon da und empfing Ginny mit einem Kuss und ihn mit dem Satz:

„Wow, Hermione, du siehst toll aus!"

„Danke", sagte Ron schlicht und versuchte ein wenig verlegen auszusehen, ließ dann seine Schwester und seinen besten Freund alleine und setzte sich in einen Sessel nahe der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen.

Er musste nicht lange warten, als Hermione auch schon herunter kam, gekleidet in Rons neuem, türkisem (und vor allem rüschenfreiem) Festumhang. Sie sah sich im Raum um, entdeckte Ron, sah ihn mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an und ging auf ihn zu.

„Ro- ich meine… Hermione, du siehst fantastisch aus." Ron grinste.

„Überrascht?", fragte er schelmisch.

Hermione zog ihn in eine ruhige Ecke (was nicht gerade leicht war, bei einem überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum).

„Ron, sag wie hast du das hingekriegt?", fragte sie und schien verblüfft (A/N: Gruß an Claudia #g#), aber doch erfreut.

„Oh… ich war in der Bibliothek, hab ein paar Zauber rausgesucht und Ginny hat sie dann an mir angewandt. Dieser Raum ist echt nützlich, ich wusste gar nicht, dass man so viel finden kann, was nichts mit Schule oder Lernen zu tun hat."

„Warte, hab ich dich richtig verstanden? Die **_Bibliothek_**?" Hermione sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Warum wusste ich, dass du so reagieren würdest?", grinste Ron und dachte an die Reaktion Ginnys, die Hermiones doch ziemlich nahe kam.

„Nun ja… aber warum all der Aufwand, Ron? Ich meine, ich hatte dich doch nur gebeten…"

„Ja, ich weiß", schnitt Ron ihr das Wort ab. „Aber ich wollte noch ein wenig mehr für dich tun. Immerhin hast du meinen Platz in der Mannschaft gesichert."

„Jaha…. Zum zweiten Mal", murmelte Hermione. (B/N: SPOILER! #lach#) (A/N: Ich weiß #g# aber ich fand's einfach zuuuu geil!)

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ach gar nichts… sag mal, mit wem darf ich denn heute Abend zum Ball gehen, huh? Ich hoffe du hast nicht wieder die „Hauptsache – hübsch – der – Rest – ist – egal – Methode" angewandt?", fragte Hermione und Ron hatte ganz stark das Gefühl, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte. Dieses Gefühl wurde allerdings ziemlich schnell durch Scham ersetzt.

„Ich… ähm… hanieman…", nuschelte er.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte ich hab niemanden! Okay?"

„Oh…" sagte sie schlicht und sah ihn kurz mitleidig an. „Darf ich – darf ich fragen warum?"

Ron überlegte kurz. Konnte er es ihr sagen, ohne, dass sie es merken würde?

„Ich wollte jemanden fragen, aber sie hatte schon jemanden."

„Und warum hast du nicht einfach jemand anderen gefragt?"

„Weil ich entweder mit ihr dort hinwollte, oder gar nicht."

Hermione schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte sie:

„Kenne ich sie?"

„Ja, das tust du… und wie du das tust." (A/N: das war jetzt aber der komplette Zaun, der da gegen Hermys Birne geklatscht wurde… das gibt ne Beule… aua #g#) (B/N: das war kein Zaun, das war die Mauer) (A/N: ahja… ich vergaß #g# noch mal Gruß an Claudia!)

Hermione wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich eine dritte Stimme in ihr Gespräch integrierte.

„Hermione! Ich hab dich schon gesucht. Hast ja 'ne Ewigkeit gebraucht. Wollen wir dann?"

Ron sah diesen schmierigen Typen an, diesen Hintern – Anstarrer, wie er ihn nannte. Er hätte ihm am liebsten eine geklebt, erinnerte sich aber daran, dass Hermione ihn offenbar mochte, so unmöglich es für Ron auch sein mochte dies zu verstehen, denn dieser Kerl war einfach ein Rüpel. Er hatte noch nicht ein Wort darüber verloren, wie bezaubernd Hermione aussah oder sie gefragt, wie es ihr ging, geschweige denn hatte er mit Rons Körper (also Hermione) geredet und ihn dafür völlig ignoriert. Dem Hintern – Anstarrer war offenbar nur eine Person wichtige: und zwar er selbst.

Ron sah Hermione fragend an, sie nickte kurz (Ron meinte an ihrem Blick zu erkennen, dass sie sich ein wenig schämte) und er ging dann dem Glotzer hinterher. Das Wort fand Ron noch viel besser für diesen Typ. Es war nicht so lang, beschrieb aber dennoch voll und ganz, was die Lieblingsbeschäftigung dieses Schleimers war. Während er neben dem Glotzer herlief, legte dieser ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Ron sah angewidert und verzweifelt auf seine rechte Schulter, auf der die Hand von diesem Kerl lag. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu Hermione um, seufzte und blickte nach vorne, um sich auf einen verrückten und ekeligen Abend einzustellen.

‚_Was man nicht alles für das Mädchen seiner Träume tut!'_

_

* * *

_Das war's mal wieder... wie gesagt... hier der Link zum Bild.

http/img248.imageshack.us/my.php?imagehermysballkleid7ok.jpg

Virsing! Venceremos! Ding Dong Dä und bis zum nächsten Chap!


	8. Chapter 8

Aloha Everyone!

Es hat wieder einmal EWIG gedauert, ich weiß! Aber ich hatte zwischendurch nen derben Hänger! An dieser Stelle danke an Claudia, die mir da rausgeholfen hat #g#. Also Leutz... wir sind fast am Ziel. Dies hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel von Freaky Friday! Außer ihr wollt noch einen Epilog, in dem ich über das Quidditch Training schreibe. Wenn ich Bock drauf habt, dann schreibt mir das doch bitte mit ins Review. Wenn ihr sagt: 'Ach nee, lass man stecken, die alte soll endlich aufhören uns hier mit ihrem Blödsinn zu bombadieren', dann ist das auch okay Also dann bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen! Besonders zu eueren Meinungen über dieses Chap.

Noch eine Nachricht an **honey-bunny1990**:

Kopier den Link von dem Bild einfach ins Adressfeld, dann funktioniert's auch...

Das hier wurde nicht Beta gelesen, weil ich ein ungeduldiges Nervenbündel bin, wenn es um Kapitel geht, von denen ich denke, dass sie euch gefallen, also behaltet ehler für euch #g#

Also dann! Show Down folks! Have fun!

Virsing!

Ronsreallove_  
_

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 8_

Den ganzen Weg hinunter zur Großen Halle versuchte Ron nett zu dieser Flitzpiepe zu sein. Sein Geduldsfaden war allerdings ziemlich gespannt, als diese Type ihm an den Hintern packte. Der Abend fing gut an! (A/N: Ironie, ich liebe dich #g#)

Die Halle war fast so wie beim Weihnachtsball geschmückt. Es standen, anstatt der vier großen Haustische, mehrere kleine Tische, an denen jeweils sechs Leute Platz hatten. Am Ende der Halle stand der Tisch für die Lehrer, die schon alle anwesend waren. McLaggen (A/N: Ich glaub ich hab noch nicht erwähnt, dass Hermy mit dem Kerl da hingeht… okay, also sie geht mit McLaggen zum Ball, was Ron natürlich totaaaaal passt #ironischmein#) steuerte auf einen Tisch nahe der Tanzfläche, die in der Mitte des Saals gehalten wurde, zu und bot Ron (alias Hermione) einen Platz an.

‚_Oh, er hat Manieren_?', dachte Ron, gerade als McLaggen ihm in den Ausschnitt glotzte.

‚_°seufz° Tja…anscheinend doch nicht_.'

Ron behielt die Tür im Auge, um, sobald Harry, Ginny und Hermione (alias Ron) herein kamen, sie zu sich herüberzuwinken. Alleine würde er es mit dem Glotzer nicht aushalten!

Kurze Zeit später erschienen selbige und gesellten sich zu ihm. Ron dankte stumm dem Himmel.

Ein einseitiges Schweigen trat ein, dann sagte McLaggen:

„Tja, dann sitze ich heute Abend wohl mit der Elite der Gryffindor Quidditch – Mannschaft zusammen."

Ron gefiel nicht, wie er das Wort „Elite" betonte. Es klang äußert ironisch, ja abfällig und er sah dabei Harry beinahe vorwurfsvoll an. Ron überlegt hektisch, wie er diese peinliche Situation beiseite wischen konnte. Und der erste Gedanke, der in seinem Gehirn Platz fand, sprudelte aus Ron heraus.

„Jaha, die Mannschaft ist fast so gut, wie die Chudley Cannons. Und jetzt guckt nicht so, die haben diese Saison tatsächlich Spiele gewonnen. Wenn Jimmy noch ein wenig besser wird, dann könnte man ihn doch tatsächlich mit Joey Jenkins verwechseln. Besonders, weil ihr Namen mit dem gleichen Buchstaben anfangen. Und Harry ist sowieso besser als Galvin Gudgeon, darüber muss man sich ja keine Gedanken machen. Ich bezweifle also, dass wir diese Saison ohne Pokal rausgehen."

Damit endete Rons kleiner Vortrag.

Als er grinsend in die Runde sah, verging ihm dieses auch wieder. Harry, Ginny, Hermione und McLaggen sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern und geweiteten Augen an.

„Woher in Merlins Namen weißt du denn was über die Chudley Cannons, Hermione?", fragte Harry schließlich, der offenbar seine Sprache gerade erst wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ähm… also… wie könnte ich nicht, wo Ron doch die ganze Zeit darüber redet."

Gegenüber von Ron vergrub Hermione das Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Deine Lieblingsmannschaft?", fragte McLaggen an Hermione gewandt (alias Ron).

„Em… ja, wieso?"

McLaggen ließ einen verächtlichen Kehllaut hören und verzog offensichtlich amüsiert das Gesicht. Ron funkelte ihn von der Seite an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als zwei Füße ihn an sein Schienbein traten.

„Au!", rief er und sah nun seine Schwester und Hermione böse an. Die blickten ebenso zurück und Harry und McLaggen sahen ihn fragend an.

„Au…au…aufregend nicht wahr? Ich meine, so einen Ball hatten wir ja schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr!" Ron lachte falsch und besah sich dann das Tischtuch, das (obwohl komplett weiß) sehr Interesse erregend für ihn war.

In jenem Moment erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Willkommen liebe Gäste! Willkommen zu unserem Halloweenball! Ohne euch alle lange mit dem Geschwätz eines alten Mannes langweilen zu wollen, wünsche ich euch nur viel Spaß und … guten Hunger!"

Mit diesen Worten füllten sich die vier Platten auf den jeweiligen Tischen mit herrlichem Braten, Kartoffeln und anderen Köstlichkeiten. (A/N: jaha… Kartoffeln sind Köstlichkeiten! Kartoffeln an die Macht!)

Das Essen verlief relativ ruhig, bis auf ein oder zwei schneidende Kommentare von McLaggen gegenüber Harry und dem Quidditchteam. Mit jeder einzelnen Sekunde hasste Ron diesen Typ mehr und mehr, und das nicht nur, weil er ihm Hermione klaute. McLaggen war so von sich selbst eingenommen, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er ohne Spiegel durch die Gegend lief und sich nicht ständig selber sagte, wie toll er war (obwohl er es indirekt doch tat). Das Schweigen der fünf wurde wieder durch Dumbledore durchbrochen, der sich erneut erhoben hatte, um etwas zu verkünden.

„Da wir nun alle mit diesem herrlichen Festmahl gespeist wurden, kommen wir zu dem amüsanteren Teil dieses Abends", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Ron verstand nicht, was an Essen nicht amüsant sein sollte. Er mochte gerne essen, aber er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und lauschte aufmerksam den Worten des Schulleiters.

„Lasst uns nun allesamt die Band des heutigen Abends mit einem kräftigen Applause begrüßen. Huey Lewis & The News!" (A/N: Ich weiß nicht – kennt die einer? Richtig coole Band!)

In der Halle brach ein Tumult los. Applaus und Pfiffe ertönten und viele Schüler begaben sich auf die Tanzfläche. Ron sah gerade noch, wie Dumbledore eine offensichtlich geschmeichelte Professor McGonagall zum Tanz aufforderte, als ihm jemand die Sicht versperrte. Er blickte auf und sah McLaggen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das wohl charmant aussehen sollte. Ron fand, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht gelungen war. McLaggen streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Möchten Sie tanzen, schöne Frau?", fragte er in schmierigem Ton.

_Uuärrh!_, dachte Ron, versuchte aber zu lächeln und reichte ihm seine (bzw. Hermiones) Hand. McLaggen führte ihn auf die Tanzfläche, zog ihn nahe an sich (Ron achtete darauf, nicht weniger als zwei Zentimeter Abstand von Cormac zu haben) und legte seine Hand tief auf „Hermiones" Rücken. Für Rons Geschmack viel **_ZU_** tief. Er hatte sich immer gewünscht, er würde derjenige sein, der einmal so mit Hermione tanzen würde (auch wenn er etwas mehr Taktgefühl und Anstand gezeigt hätte). McLaggen hatte immer noch dieses schmierige Lächeln drauf, als die Band gerade das erste Lied anstimmte.

Und Ron musste nicht nur ein Lied in unmittelbarer Nähe zu dieser Flitzpiepe verbringen, sondern fast sechs! (A/N: Wer einigermaßen rechnen kann, das sind ca. 18 bis 19 Minuten am Stück!) Doch egal wie sehr Ron sich ekelte, er dachte an Hermione. Er dachte daran, dass sie ihm wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen würde, wenn er ihr diesen Abend ruinierte. Er dachte an ihr wütendes Gesicht und ihre enttäuschte Stimme, die sagte: „Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet Ron! Immerhin sind wir Freunde!" und er dachte daran, dass er alles für sie tun würde, weil sie die Eine für ihn war. Also riss er sich zusammen, keine Kotztüte heraufzubeschwören und konzentrierte sich darauf, so höflich wie möglich zu sein.

„Nun, wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt?", fragte McLaggen.

„Was? Ach so… ja, es ist…ähm…lustig", sagte Ron schwächlich, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, die immer wieder bei Hermione landeten.

„Das finde ich auch. Aber du kommst mir heute irgendwie verändert vor."

„Ach was, wirklich?", sagte Ron und wurde leicht nervös.

„Ja, ich weiß auch nicht. Du bist so still."

„Tja…ähm…"

„Nervös?", fragte Cormac und wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Brauen.

„Was? Wieso sollte ich?", fragte Ron, der sich immer wieder ermahnen musste, nicht die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Vielleicht deswegen", antwortete McLaggen und beugte sich vor.

Rons Gehirn raste vor lauter Gedanken. Wollte dieser Kerl ihn etwa küssen?In Ron begann ein stummer Kampf mit sich selbst.

„_Nicht mit mir!_  
Aber Hermione steht auf ihn!  
_Warum eigentlich? Das kapier ich nicht so ganz._  
Ich doch genauso wenig. Aber sie mag ihn.  
_Tja, wir mögen sie aber auch!_  
Was du nicht sagst, du schlaues Kind!  
_Komm schon! Scheiß auf den Kerl! Stoß ihn weg und die Sache hat sich gegessen!_  
Aber wenn ich ihn küsse, dann wir Hermione mir vielleicht so dankbar sein, dass…  
_Dass was? Dass sie dich dann auch küsst? Vergiss es du Trantüte! Jetzt stoß ihn doch verdammt noch mal weg! Der Typ hat Mundgeruch. Uärg!_  
Nein! Ich liebe Hermione und ich will, dass sie glücklich wird, selbst, wenn nicht ich es bin, mit dem das geschieht."

Und bevor Rons „kleine Stimme" auch nur noch einen Ton sagen konnte, presste Ron, wenn auch angewidert, seine Lippen auf die McLaggens. Es war widerlicher, als alles andere, das Ron je ertragen musste. McLaggen schien das allerdings nicht so zu empfinden.

Doch jäh überkam Ron eine Art Schwindelanfall und er löste sich ein wenig erleichtert von Cormac. Er taumelte und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

„Ent–entschuldige mich k–kurz, ja?", stotterte Ron und torkelte langsam in Richtung Klo davon.

Dort angekommen stieß er die Tür auf und fiel dann vorwärts in den Raum. Er klammerte sich an einem Waschbecken fest und besah sich im Spiegel. Eine blasse Hermine mit kleinen Pupillen starrte zurück.

„Merlin, ich sah heute auch schon besser aus", flüstere Ron in den leeren Raum hinein, gerade, als die Tür hinter ihm aufging.

„Ron? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte die besorgte Stimme Ginnys und sie kam auf ihn zugestürmt.

„Ich – ich weiß nicht. Mir ist nicht so gut, vielleicht sollte ich mich…", war alles, was Ron noch herausbekam, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

* * *

Er schreckte jäh hoch. Schwer atmend saß Ron auf dem Boden, ein paar Leute um ihn herum.

„Ron, du machst mir manchmal echt angst!"

Er sah nach links. Da hockte Harry Potter und sah ihn besorgt an. Wie war er hier hingekommen? Und warum nannte Harry ihn „Ron"?

Und mit einem Mal wurde es ihm bewusst. Er war wieder er selbst. Der Zauber war gebrochen! Er war wieder ein Junge!

„Ich bin… ich", flüstere Ron glücklich.

„Ähm… ja, das ist normal, Ron. Ich bin auch ich. Jeder ist er selbst. Geht's dir gut?", sagte Harry.

„Hervorragend", sagte Ron nur und stand so abrupt vom Boden auf, dass Harry erschrocken zurückwich.

„Sicher? Vielleicht solltest du zu Madam Pomfrey-".

„Nein!", sagte Ron bestimmt. „Mir geht's gut Harry, wirklich. Ähm… sag Hermione von mir gute Nacht von mir, ja? Ich gehe."

Harry nickte. „Hab mich schon gefragt, wie lange du es aushältst."

„Wir… ähm… sehen uns. Bleib anständig", sagte Ron bedeutungsvoll, woraufhin Harry mattrosa anlief.

Ron durchquerte die Halle, machte einen Bogen um die tanzenden Paar und auch um McLaggen, als er ihn sah. Von dem hatte er wahrscheinlich für sein ganzes Leben genug! Als Ron kurz vor dem Ausgang der Großen Halle war, kam Hermione hereingestürmt und sah sich hektisch um. Sie erblickte Ron einige Augenblicke später, grinste breit und rannte auf ihn zu. Sie umarmte ihn und Ron konnte nicht anders, als seine Arme um ihre Taille zu schlingen und an sich heranzuziehen und zu seiner Überraschung protestierte sie nicht.

„Ron! Wir sind wieder wir!", sagte Hermione freudig und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Ron fühlte sich schlagartig leer. „Wie hast du das nur hinbekommen?"

„Nun ja", meinte er. „Sagen wir es so… ich weiß jetzt, dass McLaggen ein verdammt schlechter Küsser ist."

„Du hast ihn _GEKÜSST_?", fragte Hermione laut.

„Malfoy hat's noch nicht gehört Hermione. Sag's doch noch mal, aber ein wenig lauter bitte! Außerdem hat er _mich _geküsst. Das ist ein Unterschied", sagte Ron sarkastisch.

„Tut mir Leid! Aber Ron, warum…"

„Vergiss es… lass uns nicht drüber reden, ja? War ne freakige Erfahrung, die ich so schnell wie möglich aus meinem Kopf kriegen möchte."

„Verständlich. Wo willst du eigentlich hin?", fragte Hermione verwundert.

„Naja, ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.", antwortete Ron ehrlich.

„Aber… warum?"

„Ich hab's dir gesagt. Ich wollte entweder mit dieser einen Person zum Ball gehen oder gar nicht. Und da das nun mal nicht der Fall ist, werde ich mich jetzt verkrümeln."

„Oh nein! Du schuldest mir noch einen Tanz!"

„Warum das denn?" Ron war verwirrt.

„Harry in Unterhosen… klingelt da was bei dir?" Sie grinste.

„Ach ja… das hatte ich auch irgendwie verdrängt."

„Warum?"

„Nicht so wichtig. Also dann… ein Tanz?"

„Einer reicht mir."

Ron reichte ihr seine Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Während sie Tanzhaltung einnahmen, sagte Ron:

„Ich warne dich, ich bin kein sonderlich guter Tänzer. Mum hat uns zwar alle zu Tanzunterricht verdonnert, aber ich war nie ein Ass darin."

Hermione grinste. „Ich hab schon mit Viktor getanzt, glaub mir… schlimmer geht es nicht!"

Ron lachte und Hermione stimmte mit ein. Sie tanzten eine Weile, schweigend (vor allem, weil Ron sich auf die Schritte konzentrieren musste). Und dann –

„Ron?"

„Mione?"

„Darf ich fragen wer sie ist?"

„Wen meinst du?"

„Das Mädchen, mit dem du eigentlich zum Ball gehen wolltest. Ist sie hier irgendwo in der Nähe?"

Ron atmete tief ein. „Ja, ist sie."

„Und… wo?" Hermione sah sich um, als ob sie das Mädchen, wenn sie es sehen würde, sofort ausmachen könnte.

Ron nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, die Hand von ihrem Schulterblatt, drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Lippen. Es dauerte nicht lange. Nur einige Sekunden später trennten sie sich voneinander und Hermione stand mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen da. Ron ließ sie los und ging an ihr vorbei hinaus aus der Großen Halle und machte sich (nun wirklich) auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz blutete.

* * *

Am Ende ist es ja fast nur Dialog gewesen, aber ich mag es, so zu schreiben... also dann. Lasst mir doch biiiiiiiitte bitte ein Review da, ja? Das wäre echt super! An alle, die bis jetzt immer ein Review geschrieben haben: DANKE! Ihr seid die Besten! #knutschageb# 


	9. Chapter 9

_Sooooooooo... Here I am._

Oder besser gesagt das neue bzw. letzte Chap. hat viiiiiiiiel zu lange gedauert, ich weiß. Ich entschuldige mich hier ganz offiziell bei allen, denen ich gesagt habe, sie könnten das Kapitel früher erwarten.

SORRY!

Aber ich hatte nen ziemlichen Hänger. Hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ich bin ganz zufrieden damit.

Beta gelesen wurde es nicht, also steckt euch die Fehler inne Tasche, oder esst sie auch oder schmeißt sie in den Mülleimer oder oder oder, aber behaltet sie für euch .

Ich danke euch ganz doll, dass ihr meine Story gelesen habt. Sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht den Mut gehabt, die überhaupt weiterzuschreiben. Ihr seit also die Leute, denen ihr diese geschite zu verdanken habt #g# (und mir natürlich auch ein bissl, weil ich das ja geschrieben hab, is klar #g#) #euch auf die Schulter klopf und lob#

Habter fein gemacht und zur Belohnung hör ich jetzt auf zu labern und präsentiere euch das letzte Kapitel von Freaky Friday!

Virisng! Have fun reading!

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 9_

Ron lag auf seinem Bett und starrte gedankenversunken an den Baldachin. Ihm ging ihr Gesicht nicht aus dem Kopf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck, nachdem er sie geküsst hatte. Es war dumm, war ein Fehler gewesen. Er hätte es nie tun dürfen. Sie würde ihn auf ewig meiden. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht sie einfach zu küssen, ihre Freundschaft wegzuwerfen, nur für diesen kurzen Moment des Glücks? So sehr Ron es auch bereute, schön war es trotzdem gewesen. Sein Herz hatte ihm bis zum Hals geschlagen und sein Magen schien sich an einem dreifachen Irgendwas versucht zu haben. An was genau, war Ron nicht so wirklich klar, aber es war dreifach gewesen.

„Lass mich raten…", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür her.

Ron drehte den Kopf. Dort stand sie, der Grund für seine kürzlich eingetroffenen Kopfschmerzen, Hermione. Ihre Haare waren nun wieder in ihrer Ursprungsform und ihr Kleid war ziemlich verknittert, doch für Ron sah sie immer noch aus, wie ein Engel. Er sah Hermione nur für wenige Sekunden an, dann wandte er sich beschämt wieder der Aufgabe zu, die Falten der Vorhänge zu zählen. (A/N: eeeeeeeins, zweeeeeeei, dreeeeeeei, viiiiiiiier…. #g#)

„Es ging nie um das „Verbrüdern mit dem Feind", oder?", fügte Hermione hinzu.

Ron antwortete ihr nicht. Er war einerseits erstaunt, dass sie überhaupt noch mit ihm sprach, andererseits zu verlegen um etwas zu erwidern. Er stierte weiterhin nur auf einen Fleck. Hermiones Schritte waren zu vernehmen und Ron spürte, wie sich die Matratze weiter nach unten senkte. Er sah sie nicht an. Er wollte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, denn er wusste, dass sie diesen gewissen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte, dem er nicht standhalten konnte.

Fünf endlose Minuten lang herrschte absolute Stille, in denen Ron allerdings das Gefühl hatte, dass Hermione mehrmals etwas sagen wollte. Schließlich schien sie das Schweigen nicht mehr auszuhalten.

„Ron, würdest du bitte etwas sagen? Du machst mich noch ganz wahnsinnig! Lieg nicht einfach so da rum! Ich will mit dir darüber reden, verstanden?", sagte Hermione in ihrem üblichen herrischen Ton.

„Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden, also lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte Ron und drehte sich von ihr weg.

„Ron, was war das dort unten gerade?" Sie schien nicht aufgeben zu wollen.

„Das da unten nennt man einen Ball, Hermione. Da gehen Leute hin, labern dummes Zeugs, meist irgendwelches Liebesgesäusel, tanzen und betrinken sich", antwortete Ron äußert sarkastisch.

„Wie witzig, Ronald Billius Weasley!", sagte Hermione ein wenig erzürnt und Ron sah sie an.

Er hasste es wenn sie seinen vollen Namen benutze, weil es ihm immer das Gefühl gab, etwas Falsches getan zu haben. Und genau das konnte jetzt er nicht gebrauchen. Er wollte hören, dass sie den Kuss genauso genossen hatte, wie er, dass sie es genauso gewollt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte.

„Hermione, was zum Teufel willst du?", fragte Ron und drehte sich wieder von ihr weg.

Er spürte erneut, wie sich die Matratze bewegte und keine fünf Sekunden später hörte er ihre leise Stimme in sein Ohr hauchen:

„Das du endlich die Klappe hältst und mich küsst, du Sturkopf."

Ron wünschte sich eine kalte Dusche. Da dies allerdings nicht möglich war, ratterte er ein stummes Mantra vor sich hin.

‚McGonagall in Unterwäsche, McGonagall in Unterwäsche, McGonagall….'

Das brachte ihn einigermaßen auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, auch, wenn er sich ziemlich ekelte.

„Hermione, ich…" Ron konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden. Er wusste, was er sagen wollte, aber er wusste nicht wie.

„Ron, warum hast du mich geküsst, wenn du es gar nicht wolltest?", fragte Hermione und Ron meinte eine Spur Verletztheit herauszuhören.

Er sah sie an. Sie lag dort, auf _seinem_ Bett, direkt neben ihm und stierte an den Baldachin, so wie er es vor weniger als zehn Minuten selbst getan hatte. Sie sah göttlich aus. Wie ein Engel, der sich dazu herabließ sich mit ihm abzugeben. Und genau das war der Gedanken, der Ron so störte. Er war nicht gut genug für sie. Er war nicht sonderlich gut in der Schule (auch, wenn er sich immer irgendwie durchschlängelte), war kein sonderlich guter Quidditchspieler (seine Nerven machten ihm immer einen Strich durch die Rechnung) und er war auch nicht sonderlich gut darin, mit Hermione klar zu kommen. Was es auch war, sie konnten sich irgendwie immer darüber streiten. Insgeheim liebte Ron dies. In Hermiones Augen loderte dann eine Art angriffslustiges Feuer und er konnte nicht genug davon kriegen.

Ron legte sich auf den Rücken und starrte mit ihr mit.

„Ich wollte es", sagte er nach einer weiteren Minute Schweigen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, aber Ron war zu schüchtern um ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Und wo ist dann das Problem?"

Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

‚McGonagall in Unterwäsche, McGonagall in Unterwäsche, McGonagall… Das muss ich mir verdammt noch eins merken. Ein besseres Mittel gegen _solche_ Situationen gibt es nicht' sagte Ron still zu sich selbst.

„Hermione, versteh doch. Mit Krum oder McLaggen bist du viel besser dran als mit mir. Ich meine ich bin in nichts gut! Ich hab nicht mal genug Geld um mir neue Schulbücher zu kaufen!", sagte Ron.

„Du bist also in nichts gut, ja?", fragte Hermione.

„Hey, du hast es verstanden", erwiderte Ron sarkastisch.

„Ron, hör auf solche spitzen Bemerkungen zu machen."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil ich dann lachen muss und das bedeuten würde, dass du in etwas gut bist."

„Und?"

„Dann würdest du dir selbst widersprechen."

„Ich muss mir gar nicht widersprechen, dass übernimmst du meistens für mich."

Sie schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Autsch…"

„Oh, komm schon. Das kann gar nicht wehgetan haben!"

„Du tust oft Dinge, von denen du denkst, sie tun nicht weh."

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben!"

Das Gespräch wurde mit jedem Wort hitziger. Ron lachte schnaubend.

„Was?", wollte Hermione wissen.

„Sieh uns doch an! Wir liegen hier, in einem Moment reden wir überhaupt nicht und im nächsten streiten wir uns! Das würde nicht mal für einen Tag funktionieren!"

„Und warum nicht?" Sie setzte sich auf.

„Ach 'Mione, tu doch nicht so, als ob du nicht wüsstest, was ich meine!", sagte Ron aufgebracht, erhob sich, ging zum Fenster und sah hinunter auf die Schlossgründe.

„Nein Ron, im Ernst, ich verstehe es nicht. Ich verstehe **_dich _**nicht!"

„Ja… ich auch nicht", sagte Ron so leise, dass nur er selbst es verstehen konnte.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Vergiss es, Hermione! Lass mich alleine…"

„Ron, bitte…"

„Geh! Okay? Geh einfach…"

Ron hörte erneut ihre Schritte und das Knarren der Tür und dann:

„Ron… ich liebe dich…"

Ein Schniefen und dann das Geräusch der Tür, die ins Schloss fiel.

Selbst, wenn Ron sich hätte bewegen wollen, er hätte es nicht gekonnte. Wie versteinert stand er da und sah hinunter auf ein Pärchen, das in die Rosenbüsche verschwand, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Sein Hirn raste. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ron rieb sich mit einer hand die Stirn.

„Hey."

Es war Harry, aber Ron drehte sich nicht um. Er dachte daran, dass er und Hermione diese Pärchen sein könnten, dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Das Leben ist beschissen", sagte Ron trocken.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Harry und versuchte wohl mitfühlend zu sein. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich bin passiert." Und Ron erzählte ihm die ganze Story von vorne bis hinten. Wie sie durch den Zauber die Körper getauscht hatten, wie er als Hermione zum Bal gegangen war und McLaggen küssen musste, wie sie ihre Körper wiedererhielten und von dem Kuss, der alles kaputtgemacht hatte. Am Ende von Rons Vortrag saß Harry nickend auf seinem Bett.

„Das erklärt einiges", sagte er.

Ron ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Aber eins verstehe ich nicht", meinte Harry. „Wenn _du_ **sie** liebst und _sie _**dich**… warum seid ihr dann nicht beide unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, knutschend und eng umschlungen?"

„Sehr witzig, Harry!", sagte Ron.

„Ich mein's ernst! Ich begreif es nicht!"

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich hab sie _weggeschickt_! Das hat ihr bestimmt nicht gerade signalisiert, dass ich unten im Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihr knutschend und eng umschlungen sitzen möchte, um deine Formulierung zu benutzen."

„Dann solltest du gehen und ihr genau das signalisieren."

„Und wie genau stellst du dir das vor? Ich weiß ja nicht mal wo sie jetzt ist!"

„Aber ich."

Ron sah zu Harry. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte mehr als genug.

* * *

„Und du bist sicher, dass sie hier ist?" 

„Ja, als Ginny und ich rein kamen, lief sie gerade weinend auf die Treppe zu. Deine Schwester ist ihr dann nachgegangen."

„Hervorragend. Darin bin ich Meister: Hermione zum weinen bringen. Woher weißt du eigentlich, wie man die Treppe hier hochkommt? Ich meine, ich hab's letztes Jahr auch versucht und…" Ron stoppte, als er Harrys scharlachrotes Gesicht sah.

„Vergiss es… ich will's gar nicht wissen."

Auch wenn er es schon gewohnt war, die Vorstellung von seiner kleinen Schwester zusammen mit seinem besten Freund war immer noch komisch.

Alles was ihn jetzt noch von Hermione trennte, war diese Tür und das Problem, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Tief einatmend klopfte er an die Tür.

„Hermione?"

Ein dumpfes „Geh weg!" war zu vernehmen, aber Ron ließ sich nicht abhalten (besonders, weil Harry ihm einen Schubs gab). Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

„Ich hab gesagt du sollst gehen!", sagte eine verheulte Hermione wütend.

„Ich weiß…." Ron sah auf seine Füße.

Ginny, die an Hermiones Seite saß erhob sich und ging auf Harry zu.

„Wir lassen euch alleine", sagte sie und schloss die Tür.

Es herrschte einige Sekunden Stille.

„Ron, was willst du?"

„Irgendwie kommt mir dieses Gespräch jetzt schon bekannt vor."

„Ron!"

„Hermione, verdammt, ich will mit dir reden, okay?"

„Das fällt dir aber früh ein!"

„Ich weiß."

Schweigen, dann:

„Setz dich."

„Was?"

„Ich sagte, setz dich."

Ron ging auf Hermiones Bett zu und setzte sich neben sie.

„Du willst reden… rede", sagte sie, ohne Ron dabei anzusehen.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Oder besser, ich weiß nicht, **wie** ich es sagen soll."

„Und warum bist du dann noch hier?"

„Weil… weil ich gerne bei dir bin."

Sie sah ihn an. Und diesmal blickte er zurück, ihr direkt in die Augen und die Blockade, die noch Sekunden zuvor in ihm gewesen war, schien verschwunden.

„Hermione, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dein Lächeln, weil es mich zum lächeln bringt. Ich liebe die kleine Falte zwischen deinen wunderschönen Augen, wenn du wütend auf mich bist und das Feuer, das in ihnen lodert. Ich liebe deine Haare, weil sie genauso rebellisch sind, wie meine. Ich liebe deine Nase, weil sie so unglaublich klein ist. Ich liebe einfach alles an dir, sogar deine Besserwisserei. Ich liebe dich."

Er konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

„Nein, nicht weinen. Ich schaff es aber auch immer wieder dich zum weinen zu bringen!", sagte Ron verzweifelt.

„Du Trottel!", schniefte Hermione. „Das sind gute Tränen, glaub's mir." Sie lachte.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich."

„Das ist…gut", sagte Ron und lachte ebenfalls.

„Küsst dun mich jetzt endlich, oder muss ich den ersten Schritt machen?"

„Hey, ich hab den ersten Schritt gemacht, wenn ich das mal anmerken darf! Immerhin hab ich dich schon geküsst."

„Na gut… soll ich den zweiten ersten Schritt machen?"

„Nur wenn du willst."

„Okay…"

Sie rückte näher, ihre Lippen näherten sich seinen und schließlich küsste sie ihn. Es hielt nicht lange, doch es war mindestens zehn mal so gut, wie der „erste" erste Kuss, wie Ron fand. Er grinste glückselig, als Hermione zurückwich. Sie grinste genauso wie er und war leicht rosa im Gesicht.

Die Tür flog auf, Harry und Ginny krachten herein und fielen zu Boden.

„Ihr habt doch nicht etwa gelauscht?", sagte Ron und kannte die Antwort eigentlich schon.

„Was, gelauscht? WIR? Neeeeein… das… das würden wir doch nie tun. Wie kommst du auf so eine abwegige Idee, Ron? Wir haben nur… haben nur… ähm", stotterte Ginny.

„Wir haben nur die Türklinge geputzt und da haben wir sie aus Versehen heruntergedrückt und dann sind wir reingefallen, also in den Raum, nicht in die Tür, man kann ja nicht in Türen reinfallen, die sind ja nicht hohl…", ergänzte Harry.

„Die Türklinke geputzt", sagte Ron nickend.

„Jep…", sagte Harry, bevor Ron in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und alle anderen mit einstimmten.

„Also… seid ihr jetzt…?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

Ron sah Hermione an und grinste.

„Oh… keine Ahnung. Was meinst du, Ron?", sagte Ron zu Hermione. Die grinste ebenfalls.

„Tja, denke schon, 'Mione."

Harry und Ginny sahen sich und die beiden entgeistert an.

„Aber ich dachte ihr wärt wieder…", fing Ginny an.

Ron und Hermione grinsten noch breiter als zuvor.

„Oh, haha, sehr witzig!", lachte Ginny.

„Ach ja, ich hätte es beinahe vergessen, 'Mione… Harry hatte da so eine hervorragende Idee", sagte Ron schelmisch.

„Ich bin gespannt…".

* * *

Tja das war's... es ist vollbracht. Lasst mir ein Review da! Bitte, ich bin süchtig nach den Dingern, egal, wie ihr's fandet! 


End file.
